No somos superhéroes
by DarkSergius98xD
Summary: El largo y duro camino para salvar a las Tierras Inferiores del poderoso equipo del Inframundo pone como sujeto a un numeroso grupo de jóvenes capacitados a enfrentarse a numerosos peligros.
1. Aparente Normalidad

**Antes de empezar este fic quisiera decir que el relato no es 100% fruto de mi imaginación. Existe una serie de televisión llamada "Los Protegidos" que me marcó y me pareció preciosa. Un día terminó. A mí me gustaba tanto que decidí empezar un fanfic de The Legend of Zelda inspirándome un poquito en esta serie. Así que hay cosas a partir de un capítulo más bien lejano que están sacadas de este programa aunque la base de la historia y el manejo de los personajes es mío.  
****Para los que les guste este fanfic decirles que estan de enorabuena porqué será uno de los más largos que tendré. No lo tengo todo redactado pero tengo una gran lista ya escrita.  
****Ahora sin más dilación, empieza "No somos superhéroes"**

* * *

N/A: notas de autor. _Cursiva:_ Pensamientos

**Capítulo 1: Aparente normalidad**

Estaba todo oscuro…

De repente, se encuentra en su tierra natal, Altárea con su amiga de la infancia. Llega una sombra con forma humana y coge a su compañera.

¡Zelda! -gritaba.

¡Ayúdame! -suplicaba la chica.

La sombra se aleja con la chica, y el muchacho intenta correr hacia ella pero por mucho que corre no puede avanzar.

¡Aaaahh! -se dejó escuchar un grito después de que la chica desapareciera.

-¡Zelda, nooo!

El chico sintió un dolor en su mano derecha y, de pronto, de su lado salió otra figura diferente pero con forma humana, como la otra… era una figura femenina de colores azules y morados, sin brazos y con una joya en el pecho.

-¿estás preparado, amo? -dijo la figura.

Todo vuelve a oscurecer y… ¡POFF!

Un chico de 17 años despertaba de su sueño, era alto, con un cuerpo atlético, ojos azules, con el pelo castaño y un poco despistado, siempre quería dormir y le gustaba estar con su gran amiga, Zelda. No le gustaba la comida del comedor de la academia de caballeros. Su nombre era Link.

-¿Se puede saber que hago en el suelo? Últimamente tengo esta pesadilla repetidamente… ¿Por qué será? -se extrañó Link

Toc toc, sonaba la puerta.

-Link, abre, soy Zelda. ¿No estarás dormido, no? ¡Que empiezan las clases de hoy!

-¡Ze-Zelda! ¡Ya voy! -gritó él.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y abrió a su amiga.

Zelda era una chica de la misma edad que Link, rubia, ojos azules, y un poco más bajita que él. Le gustaba cantar, bailar, tocar la lira y también le gustaba Link aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. Des de pequeños se conocían y habían "funcionado" igual desde los diez años. Link siempre había sido el vago, tranquilo, vergonzoso… Zelda, en cambio, era la más activa de los dos, la que se despertaba a las seis de la mañana y no paraba de moverse en todo el día, la más extrovertida, la que reaccionaba al instante en una situación de peligro y nunca se rendía. Pero cuando estaban juntos… Zelda se calmaba con Link, y Link se aceleraba con Zelda.

Al abrirla, Zelda se quedó a cuadros.

-¿Porque me miras así? -se extrañó el chico

Tres segundos más tarde Link se dio cuenta de que iba en ropa interior y se encerró en su habitación.

-Eeemmhh… Ze-Zelda, s-si quieres ve ti-tirando tú p-para clase y espérame allí, ¿vale? -tartamudeó Link.

-S-Si… -asintió ella.

La chica fue a clase.

-_Qué buen cuerpo tiene Link… ¡Ayy! Pero Zelda, ¡¿en qué estás pensando?! _pensaba la chica.

Pasados diez minutos apareció Link bien formal y todo arreglado. Se sentó junto a Zelda.

-Buenos días Zel, perdona por lo de antes… -se disculpó Link.

-Tranquilo, todo olvidado.

-Bien… ¿qué clase toca?

-Arte Gerudo, creo.

-Gracias.

Se les acercó una chica peliverde, de ojos verdes, vestida de verde y con la mochila verde. Saria, una Kokiri en estado puro.

-Buenos días "parejita". -saludó inocentemente Saria.

Los dos amigos se pusieron colorados…

Entró en la clase una Gerudo llamada Nabooru, y era la profesora de la asignatura.

-Saria, siéntate en tu sitio, por favor… -ordenó la profesora.

Saria se sentó y empezaron todos la clase, que estaba formada por diez alumnos: Link, Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Gruyo, Gracielle, Coocker, Malton, Vestro y Corvy. Las clases transcurrían con normalidad hasta que estaban leyendo un texto de Historia Hyliana.

-"La sacerdotisa fue secuestrada por el mal y el elegido no pudo hacer nada, dejando consigo a una alma llamada Fay que parecía una mujer sin brazos" -leía Gruyo.

-Es… es mi sueño… -murmuró Link.

-¿Decías algo? -dijo Zelda.

-Es que…

-¡A ver, no se habla en clase! -gritó el profesor Rauru al oír a Zelda y a Link hablar.

-Perdone, señor Rauru… -dijeron los dos alumnos.

Hora de comer.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez hay puré de calabaza! -se quejó el chico.

-Tampoco está tan malo, Link. -dijo Zelda riendo.

Después de coger cada uno su respectivo plato, fueron a la mesa. Empezaron a comer ese plato tan típico de Altárea. Al rato Zelda ya había terminado, no como Link.

-¡Uff! Ya acabé. ¿Y tú, Link?

-Eeemmh… - dijo el muchacho mirando el plato con cara de asco.

Justo en ese momento aparece Gracielle, una chica de la clase. Era muy lista y aplicada. Le gustaba pasear por Altárea siempre y cuando estuviera bien arreglada, ya que era muy coqueta. Tenía un carácter calmado, pero listo. Era pelirroja pero con una tonalidad más bien apagada y es de la altura de Zelda. Le llamaban Grusi.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Hola Grusi! -exclamaron ellos.

-¿Te sientas con nosotros? -preguntó Gruyo.

Gruyo era un chico muy listo, posiblemente, el más listo de la clase. Era rubio y alto. Usualmente se metían con él por ser muy débil. Le gustaba estudiar y la naturaleza. Era sensible, bueno, entregado a los demás y amigable. Era bastante cobarde y no hacía mucho ejercicio.

Detrás de Gracielle iba Miwi, el lemury del Director Gaépora, que era el director de la Academia de Caballeros y padre de Zelda…

-¡Miwii! ¿Tienes hambre, pequeñín? -dijo Link cogiendo al animal.

-_Ooh… Link y Miwi… que guapos… u-uy, quería decir que… bonito._ -pensaba Zelda al ver esa escena de cariño que mostraba Link hacia Miwi.

-Ten, mi puré…- Link le daba el puré de calabaza a Miwi- Uy, Zelda, estás colorada… ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eeemmh… n-no, n-nada, ¿por?

-Por nada, por nada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Si os ha parecido un poco flojo es normal porqué lo bueno viene cerca del capítulo 3.**

**El paso que he hecho para empezar a colgar este relato es de los más importantes que he hecho y hare en Fanfiction. Por favor, dadle una oportunidad:)**

**¡Nos leemos!:3**


	2. Impa, la Sheikah

**Capítulo 2: Impa, la sheikah**

Llegó la tarde. Link y Zelda paseaban por Celéstea con sus pelícaros y se pararon un momento en la entrada del bar Calabarza's.

-Menos mal que hemos venido aquí, que si no me muero de hambre… -se quejó el chico.

-Eso te pasa por darle la comida a Miwi. –dijo ella con tono burleta.

-No es sólo por eso, también es porque las clases de Rauru me hacen entrar hambre.

La chica se rió de lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

-_Que hermosa es cuando ríe… cuando ríe, y siempre. Espera Link, Zelda es sólo tu amiga, ¡¿cómo puedes pensar esto?! _-pensó él.

-Ahora que dices esto de Rauru, ¿que querías decirme en clase? -preguntó Zelda

-Pues que…

De detrás de los arbustos de la entrada del bar/restaurante apareció una sheikah llamada Impa. Era una mujer muy alta y delgada, con la cara pintada con unos pigmentos de color rojo y los labios pintados azules tirando a morado. Su pelo rubio muy claro estaba recogido formando un moño tras su cabeza, excepto un mechón en forma de trenza que le caía por el hombro derecho. Tenía los ojos rojos, característica que definía a los sheikah. Iba vestida muy simple, con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color e iba calzada con unas sandálias marrones. Esta misteriosa mujer cogió a los chicos y se los llevo con ella detrás del mismo arbusto.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Que haces?! -gritó Zelda al liberarse de la mano que le tapaba la boca.

-¡No dañes a Zelda! -exclamó Link.

El hylian mordió a Impa en la mano.

-¡Aah, que daño! ¡No hagas eso! -dijo Impa.

-¡Llamaré a los guardias de Altárea!

-¡Que sólo vengo a ayudar!

-¿Ayudarnos a qué? -preguntó Zelda enfadada.

-A que no te maten.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron de piedra, confundidos… Les cambió la cara de golpe.

-¿¡C-cómo?! ¿¡Quién quiere matar a Zelda?! -se extrañó él.

-Mirad, os lo explicaré todo. Yo soy Impa, una sheikah que viene a proteger a Zelda del mal. Sé cómo os llamáis, sé lo que coméis, sé lo que hacéis durante el día y sé todo sobre vosotros. Bajo éste mar de nubes, hay unas tierras llamadas "Tierras Inferiores"…

-Nos lo explicaron en clase de geografía. -aportó Zelda

-¿A si? Pues no me acuerdo… -dijo el muchacho.

-¿Tú escuchas en clase? ¬¬

-¡Centrémonos, chicos! ¡Es importante! -interrumpió la sheikah.- En estas tierras que os digo hay una batalla, montada por el ejército del Inframundo que busca unos objetos y uno es la Trifuerza. Buff... no se como explicaroslo así rápido para que me entendáis... Bueno, yo os explico lo que viene al caso ahora que os implica a vosotros. Os explicaron en clase que la diosa Hylia dejó el espíritu de la Trifuerza en alguien de corazón puro, ¿verdad?

-Sí pero no entendemos muy bien lo que... -dijo Zelda.

-Pues, Zelda, ese "alguien" eres tú.

-Mira, bonita. Si nos estás tomando el pelo no tiene gracia, ¿me entiendes?... Si lo que buscas es un psicólogo está en Altárea, tiene una caseta que...

-Creedme chicos, por favor. Para que me creáis buscaremos a alguien de por aquí cercano a Zelda que también haya notado más o menos lo mismo, en sensaciones, sueños...

-P-pues yo tengo un sueño cada noche... Se llevan a Zelda. Una sombra negra. -dijo Link.

-Lo sabía... Eres tú el elegido.

-L-Link... m...me estás diciendo que lo que dice esta tía de que me van a matar... ¿e-es cierto? -se asustó la chica.

-¿E-entonces, yo que tengo que ver? -se preocupó Link mirando a Impa.

-Eres el elegido por la Diosa. La Diosa nos eligió a tí y a mí para proteger a Zelda.

-¿Y porque me elige a mí y no a Gruyo, por ejemplo?

-Porque sabe que tu protegerías a Zelda con tu vida si hiciera falta.

Link y Zelda se miraron. Los dos creían que era él mismo quien tenía más vergüenza en ese momento. Zelda se despertó del letargo que le provocaban esos ojos azules de Link y miró a Impa.

-¿Y entonces que debemos hacer, Impa? -preguntó.

-Ya os he dicho que es complicado de explicar. -se lamentó ella.

-Es que si nos exiges demasiado y yo como guardián de Zelda no sé lo que tiene que venir no me...

-Piensa que la recompensa es la vida de tu amiga. Porque Grahim necesita la Trifuerza que yace en Zelda como Diosa para sus planes.

-¿Cuándo partimos? -dijo sin dudar.

-Esperad, ¿entonces nos iremos nosotros tres solos? -preguntó la hylian.

-Claro…

-¿No es muy peligroso?

-Es que es muy importante de que no se entere nadie. Sólo la gente necesaria. Podéis decírselo a la gente de la academia, pero que de ahí no salga, por favor.

-Entendido. -asintió Link.

-De acuerdo… -aceptó Zelda.

-Quedamos mañana a las 07:30 a.m. delante del mercado. -acordó la sheikah.

Impa saltó muy alto y de pronto desapareció en el mismísimo aire. Los dos chicos estaban nerviosos, confundidos… A Link se le pasó el hambre.

-Yo estoy flipando... -confesó la chica que parecía estar en estado de shock.

Tras el bar estaba un alumno de la Academia de Caballeros. Gran deportista y galán como él sólo, Malton era de piel morena y pelirrojo. Siempre se picaba con Link por el simple hecho de que los celos que sentía Malton al ver a Zelda y a Link tan unidos le comían por dentro y la chica siempre los tenía que separar. Este chico tan singular lo escuchó todo.


	3. Cómo Empieza Todo

**Capítulo 3: Cómo empieza todo**

Era medianoche. Link no podía dormir. De pronto llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó extrañado él.

-Link, soy yo.

Link fue a abrir.

-Perdón por llamar a estas horas. Es que no podía dormir.

Era Zelda la que se encontró Link al abrir la puerta.

-No, tranquila, yo tampoco podía dormir. Así me haces compañía. -los labios del chico dibujaron una media sonrisa.

-_No sé si preguntárselo…_

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Link poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Eemh... ¿M-me puedo quedar a dormir esta noche? Es que me siento segura a tu lado.

-_Ze-Zelda… e-en mi habitación… ju-juntos… Link, Zelda no quiere nada contigo… ¡n-ni tú con ella!_

-E-escucha, que si no quieres lo entiendo…

-¡No Zelda, quédate, como si fuera tu habitación! -reaccionó de inmediato Link.

-¿En serio?

-Cl-claro…

-¡Gracias Link!

Zelda abrazó a Link inconscientemente tan fuerte como pudo. Link quedó en estado de shock. Zelda, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó inmediatamente.

-P-perdón.

Link aún estaba en su mundo.

-¿Link?

Link despertó.

-¿Eh? Perdona, no te estaba escuchando.

Zelda lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y se dispusieron a dormir.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos para dormir? Sólo hay una cama… -dijo Zelda

-Tranquila, yo dormiré en el suelo, con dos mantas y ya está…

-Pero…

-No digas nada… Al fin y al cabo, tu eres la invitada -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró con preocupación y se acostó en la cama que olía como el chico.

_-Que bien huele..._

Link sacó dos mantas del armario y las colocó en forma de colchón y sabana… Al rato los dos estaban dormidos.

Sonaba el despertador. Eran las 6:45. Ésta vez fue Link quien se despertó primero, y paró el despertador. Hoy se tenían que levantar pronto para prepararse para su viaje.

_-¿Qué hago durmiendo en el suelo?_ -se extrañó el chico.

Se levantó y vio a su amiga en la cama.

-_¡Ah, si…! Es verdad, esta noche vino Zel._

Entonces se acercó. Se la quedó mirando un rato.

_-Que guapa… Me hace pena despertarla, pero lo tengo que hacer._

Se le acercó más y la empezó a mover un poco.

-Zel...Zel... -repetía su nombre suavemente Link.

-Mmhm…

Link se le acercó más todavía y se puso a hacerle caricias en las mejillas y a jugar con su pelo.

-No... Por favor... ¡No! -gritaba Zelda aún dormida. Parecía tener una pesadilla.

La chica levantó la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose con Link. Estaban a centímetros el uno del otro. Se quedaron un ratito así.

-¿Estás bien? -se preocupó Link.

-S...Sí, Link... Bueno yo me voy a mi habitación y nos vemos en un rato... Gracias por quedarte conmigo en la tuya. -dijo Zelda rapidamente mientras se levantaba ruborizada.

-Nos vemos luego...

-Sí, ¡adiós! -exclamó ella saliendo por la puerta.

Estaban todos los alumnos menos Link y Zelda de la academia en el patio. Charlaban sobre lo que escuchó Malton. Iban todos con las mantas por encima y algunos despeinados de haberse levantado hace apenas diez minutos.

-Según tú, Link y Zelda atravesarán el mar de nubes con una mujer muy "rara", ¿no? -dijo Coocker comprobando si lo había entendido bien.

-Que sí, que sí. Lo oí TODO. -defensó Malton.

-Pues no me lo creo yo… ¿Y para eso nos has hecho madrugar? Vaya vida… ¬¬ -se quejó Ruto.

Ruto siempre había sido una chica muy directa y clara, lo que hacía odiarla a veces pero muchísimas veces había arreglado problemas por esto. Era una zora de piel azul y aspecto de anfibio y humano a la vez.

Saria se rió por el exceso de sueño.

-Vestro, Corvy, vosotros me creéis, ¿verdad? -dijo Malton con tono de pregunta retórica.

-Claro, jefe. -afirmo Vestro colocandole bien el pañuelo a Malton

-Si tú lo dices, será verdad. -decía Corvy mientras le peinaba el tupé al pelirrojo.

Vestro y Corvy se parecían como un huevo a una castaña, físicamente. Sólo se parecían en su afecto por Malton. Muchos decían que están amenazados por este.

-Han quedado ellos dos con la mujer misteriosa en el mercado a las 7:30 a.m.

-En vez de hacer bandos e ir cada uno por la suya… ¿Por qué no vamos todos al mercado en esa hora? Si el jefe se ha equivocado no aparecerán, y si aparecen, pues los seguimos ¿no? -aportó Corvy bajándose del taburete tras peinar a Malton.

-Pues es verdad… Venga, ¡todo el mundo al mercado! -exclamó Gracielle

-¡Síííí! -gritáron los demás.

Los chicos se fueron corriendo hasta el centro de Altárea, vigilando que nadie los viera ni los escuchara. Cuando ya era la hora del "encuentro" vieron aparecer a Impa. Se escondieron

-¿Quién es esa? -preguntó Saria.

-La que hablaba ayer con Link y con Zelda. -aclaró Malton.

-Vamos a esperar a ver si aparecen ellos. -dijo Gruyo.

Cinco minutos después llegan los hylians con prisa.

-¿Llegamos tarde, Impa? -se preocupó Zelda.

-Un poco, y tenemos cosas que hacer antes de partir. -contestó ella.

-¿Ahora dónde vamos? -preguntó el chico

-A por un arma para ti… Un arma muy especial. -se dirigió la sheikah a Link.

-¿Veis? ¡Os lo dije! -fardó Malton.

-No gritéis, por favor. -dijo Coocker perocupado por si los pillaban.

Impa, Zelda y Link fueron a la efigie de la diosa, una gran estatua que había en el norte de Altárea. Los ocho chicos los siguieron sigilosamente.


	4. Fay y la Espada Maestra

**Capítulo 4: Fay y la Espada Maestra**

Impa, Link y Zelda fueron andando hacia la efigie, seguidos por los chicos. Zelda no hacía buena cara y Link se dió cuenta.

-Zelda, todo saldrá bien, teniéndome a mi a tu lado no te pasará nada ni te cogerán.

-Y-ya lo sé, pero me preocupo por tí.

-¿Por? -preguntó el chico.

-Porque has pasado de ser un estudiante normal a ser el elegido, y todo por mi culpa- dijo casi sollozando.

-No es tu culpa, nos eligió Hylia…

-¿Y en quién se ha manifestado Hylia?

-Zel... A lo mejor como dice Impa llevas al espíritu de la Diosa dentro... pero para mí sigues siendo Zelda.

-Pero ¿y si nos sale mal? ¿Y si mueres protegiéndome? ¡Las Tierras Inferiores son tres regiones Link, no una plaza!

-Zelda, tranquilízate, sé que son tres regiones, sé que es peligroso, pero NADA va a salir mal, y NADIE me matará.

Zelda no estaba muy convencida. Llegaron a la efigie e Impa se quitó los guantes y puso las manos en la pared de la estatua. De donde estaba la sheikah salió una luz cegadora y los chicos se taparon la cara con las manos por el dolor que les causaba en los ojos. Cuando la luz cesó, se podía ver claramente una puerta en la estatua.

-Entrad -dijo poniéndose los guantes de nuevo.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos y entraron. Dos segundos más tarde aparecieron los demás alumnos.

-E-esta puerta aquí no estaba… -se asustó Gruyo.

-¿Hacia dónde conducirá? -preguntó Vestro.

-Sólo lo sabremos si entramos ¡Vamos todos! -Gracielle tomí iniciativa.

Entraron ellos también. Era una gran sala sin ventanas, solo con manuscritos en las paredes y en el techo, con columnas en los laterales de las paredes rodeando un objeto. Link, al llegar dentro, vio una gran espada en un pedestal. Miró a Impa.

-Sí, es el arma del que te hablaba. -asintió la sheikah.

Link miró esa reluciente espada desde lejos, acercándose poco a poco. Zelda lo miraba, e Impa también.

En ese momento entraron Malton, Coocker, Gracielle, Saria y demás personal. Se escondieron detrás de las columnas sin que ambas los descubriesen.

-¿Al igual la cogerá? -opinó Ruto en forma de pregunta.

-Callad. -ordenó Corvy sin saber quien había hablado.

Link acercó la mano hacia la espada, y, al mínimo contacto, físico… ¡BUM!

El chico fue estampado contra la pared a causa de la explosión y los demás se taparon la boca con las manos. Zelda corrió hasta él, que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Link!

-Auxx… E-estoy b-bien. -dijo para que no se preoupase.

-Ya te has dado cuenta de lo importante que es esta espada ¿verdad? -preguntó Impa mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes lentamente.

-Un poco ¬¬

Zelda ayudo a Link a levantarse, que no tenía ni heridas ni fracturas. Link se volvió a acercar hacia la espada. A medida que se acercaba, notaba un tremendo dolor en la mano. Link aguantó hasta llegar a dicha arma y de pronto surgió una figura muy extraña de ella.

-Yo soy Fay, el espíritu que late en la Espada Maestra. -vocalizó la figura.

Fay era un espíritu, pero con forma casi humana. En vez de brazos tenia velos opacos y un diamante en medio que los unía. Era una forma femenina de colores azulados y morados, no tenía pupilas en los ojos y el pelo y la cara lo tenía del mismo color. Llevaba un vestido con unas medias y tacones. Al ser un espíritu matemático lo decía casi todo en porcentajes exactos, pero escasamente pronunciaba un "100%". Tomaba a Link como su amo y podía escanear y rastrear objetos, personas o demás seres.

Link se asustó y los chicos de detrás de la columna también.

-Link, te presento a tu ayudante, Fay. -dijo Impa.

-Detecto un 95% de posibilidades de que en esta estancia se halla el elegido por la Diosa.

-S-soy yo…

-Muy bien, pues con su permiso, empiezo a procesar el escaneo.

-¿Eh?

A Fay le brilló el diamante del medio y de pronto dijo:

-Link, actualmente es el elegido por la Diosa Hylia. Durante éstos diecisiete años ha sido un vago y con poco interés en clase, pero aun así aprueba. Antaño ganó la prueba anual de equitación con pelícaros llamada "Torneo Celeste" y se le entregó un velo hecho por Zelda, su amiga de la infancia, y unas ropas verdosas con capucha, botas de piel de Lizalfo, mallas, y una túnica verde con complementos. Sus sentimientos hacia Ze…

Link le tapó la boca en ese momento.

-Escaneo finalizado. -dijo al fin Fay.

-Uuuff… -suspiró Link.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Zelda oliéndose algo.

-Nada, nada.

-Emmh… Después de ésta presentación tan inusual - dijo Impa mirando a Link- Tendríamos que bajar a las Tierras Inferiores.

-¿Y-ya?

-Cuando antes mejor. Ya que estamos os explico... todo. -dijo Impa.

Link y Zelda abrieron bien los oídos. Los demás des de detrás de las columnas también.

-Veréis, hace mucho tiempo se enfrentó la Diosa Hylia y el Ejército del Inframundo. Hylia luchó sola, ya que tenía el suficiente poder como para ganar. Por parte del Inframundo sólo se presentó para luchar uno de los dos gobernadores, es decir, que dominan Hades y El Heraldo y solamente luchó El Heraldo. Lo hicieron por fardar, pues se creían superiores y que con uno de ellos bastaba. Tuvieron una lucha intensa, pero Hylia les demostró que ella podía derrotando al Heraldo y decidió sellarlo con un pilar mágico en el fondo de la Tierra del Presidio. Hylia por su parte quedó muy maltrecha de esa batalla y no tenía suficiente poder como para recuperarse, así que decidió sacrificarse invirtiendo su poder en dos cosas: Zelda y la Espada Maestra, de donde surge Fay.

Los chicos seguían atentos.

-Como he dicho anteriormente, el Ejército del Inframundo era governado por dos y ahora solo queda Hades, el cuál quiere reunir cinco tesoros para resucitar al Heraldo. Él, después de ser sellado ha ido involucionado perdiendo facultades tanto físicas como mentales. Apartando a esta gente, me centro a lo que queremos conseguir: Los cinco tesoros. Són la Trifuerza que yace en Zelda, las Tres Piedras Espirituales, la Gema Gástrica, la Máscara de Majora y el conjunto de Fragmentos de Sombra Fundida. ¿Nosotros para qué los queremos? Para que ellos no lo tengan, ya que si El Heraldo resucita las Tierras Inferiores estarán en peligro junto con Altárea. Ahora iremos los cuatro a por las Piedras Espirituales, donde necesitaremos la lira y la ocarina. Id a por ellas en un momento y volvéis, rápido.

Los chicos asintieron entendiendo todo lo que les habian contado y se fueron. Fay se metió dentro de la espada e Impa la cogió para dirigirse hacia la plaza.

Link y Zelda fueron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Link agarró la ocarina y la alforja, junto con unas botellas vacías por si las necesitaba. Bueno, en realidad era porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Zelda cogió la lira y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Puso en una bolsa que tenía en el armario algunas cosas como crema anti picadas de abejas-deku, una cámara de fotos y unas gafas de sol por si hacia mucho calor, entre otros. Zelda tenía perfectamente claro que no iban de turismo, pero quería ir en condiciones.

Los otros chicos, que pudieron salir antes de que Impa los descubriese, fueron caminando hacia la academia.

-Bueno, ahora a dormir que tengo sueño y hoy no hay clases. -se dijo Gracielle a sí misma.

-¿Pero no vamos a ir con ellos? -se extrañó la kokiri.

-¿Cómo quieres ir con ellos? ¡Si es peligrosísimo! -Coocker se puso a favor de Gracielle.

-¡Por eso! Yo no me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que Zelda se irá con el torpe de Link y con una mujer extraña a caminar por el bosque ese. -se alarmó Malton mientras Corvy y Vestro decían que sí con la cabeza.

-Pero esto no es cosa nuestra. Yo pensaba que solo queríamos saber si decías la verdad. -se unió Ruto a la discusión.

-Yo nunca miento.

-Ya… Pero quiero decir que no podemos ir allí.

-A ver, ¡democracia! ¿Votos a favor de ir con esos tres? -exclamó Gracielle.

Saria, Malton, Vestro y Corvy alzaron la mano.

-¿En contra?

Coocker, Ruto, Gruyo y ella misma votaron. Los votos eran iguales.

-Así no decidiremos nada. Nosotros nos vamos con ellos. Quién quiera venir que venga. -aclaró Saria.

Ellos cuatro se fueron hacia la Academia de Caballeros para prepararse. Los otros se miraron.

-Al final sí que será mejor ir… o nos vamos todos o nos quedamos todos. -concluyó Coocker

-Cierto… -las chicas le dieron la razón a Coocker.

-Yo… n-no quiero ir porque me da miedo… -decía Gruyo.

-¿Y te quedaras solo en la academia? -dijo Ruto.

-Es que…

-Gruyo, ¿vamos a ir TODOS y tú no? Vamos con Impa y con Fay, dos "guardianes" que nos protegerán. Además, si te quedas aquí tu solo, ¿que le ibas a decir a los profesores? Piensa… -se dirigió Coocker para cambiarle las ideas al miedoso de Gruyo.

-Tienes razón, vendré con vosotros.

-Las chicas lo miraron con orgullo y sonriéndole.

Por su parte, Link y Zelda estaban saliendo de la academia.

-_Que bien le queda este color_. -le pasaba por la cabeza a la chica.

-_Hacía tiempo que no le veía con el pelo recogido… Que guapa…_ -pensó Link

-Eeemh… ¿Nos vamos? -propuso Zelda al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba.

-S-sí…

Los dos fueron hacia la plaza, donde los esperaba Impa.

-Venga, que se nos hará tarde. -dijo la sheikah con un tono exigente al ver a los hylians a lo lejos.

-No podemos ir más deprisa Impa. Esto ya me está estresando y aún no hemos empezado. -se quejó Link-

Llegaron donde Impa y se colocaron donde la rampa de lanzamiento que había más cerca de la plaza.

-Venga, ¿preparados? -de dirigía Impa a los chicos.

Fay salió de la Espada Maestra y los cuatro miraron al mar de nubes. Link y Zelda se cogieron de la mano.


	5. Midna, ese ser tan ¿especial?

**Capítulo 5: Midna, ese ser tan... ¿especial?**

-Venga, ¿preparados?

-Vamos. -dijo Zelda.

-¡Sí! -asintió Link.

Se tiraron al vacío y llamaron a sus pelícaros. Como Impa no tenía, Zelda le prestó el suyo y ella volaba con Link. Veinte segundos mas tarde Impa lanzó un objeto esférico y lo dejó caer al mar de nubes, causando un gran agujero de donde salía una luz verde.

-_¡Ala!_ -se sorprendió Link.

-Tenemos que pasar este agujero. Llegaremos al bosque. -indicó la sheikah

-Pero los pelícaros no pueden pasar. -dijo Zelda.

-Nos tendremos de tirar.

-Pero…

Impa se lanzó sin escuchar a Zelda. Link miró a su compañera y los dos se tiraron. Tras atravesar el agujero, se pudo divisar una gran depresión geográfica llamada "Tierra del Presidio", una espiral que formaba un gran hueco, de unos cien metros de diámetro. Tenía unas barreras por los bordes anaranjadas. Impa aterrizó con un trapo que tenía usándolo como paracaídas. Los chicos aún estaban cayendo.

-¡Link! ¡El paracaídas! ¡Sácalo! -gritó Impa desde el suelo.

-¡¿Qué paracaídas?!

-El trapo que te dio Zelda ¬¬.

-Ah… ¡Zelda, cógete a mí cuerpo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Hazme caso si quieres aterrizar sana y salva!

Zelda se cogió al abdomen de Link y él abrió el pañuelo, logrando un aterrizaje forzoso. Zelda cayó encima de Link.

-¡Aaau! -se quejó el chico

-¡Perdóname!

-No es nada, Zelda... -dijo Link a Zelda. Seguidamente el chico volteó la cabeza para mirar a Impa.- Si no llego a llevar el paracaídas encima, ¿qué? ¡Esto se avisa!

Impa les ayudó a levantarse y miraron a su alrededor. Zelda se fijó en un pilar pequeño que había justo en el centro del círculo. Tenía tres costados y parecía fuerte. En su alrededor habían pinturas formando un circulo en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso? -se extrañó la chica mientras se acercaba.

-¡Zelda, no lo toques! -gritó Impa.

Impa cogió a Zelda rápidamente alejándola del pilar.

-¡Vale, no me acerco!

-Mejor… Bueno, pues…

Impa, al alzar la cabeza, vio las vallas de los bordes.

-¡Maldito Grahim! Estas vallas no estaban… veo que quiere jugar con nosotros…

-¿Grahim?

-¿No os lo he explicado? Veréis, el Ejército del Inframundo está dominado por El Heraldo y Hades. Bueno, ahora solamente por Hades, pero al grano. Grahim es como un sirviente, un bufón. Lidera uno del escuadrón del Inframundo, es como el encargado. Un súbdito, vamos. Hades nos lo ha enviado para entorpecernos el viaje y no logremos nuestro objetivo. Para empezar, estas vallas no estaban. Ahora nos obliga a subir por el camino. Si no estuvieran, habría corrientes de aire que nos suban hacia arriba… Y Grahim se divierte con joder a la gente. Pues empecemos, que sino no acabaremos nunca.

Los tres empezaron a subir a pie toda la Tierra del Presidio. Impa iba delante y Fay volvió a la espada.

-Pero Link, ¿qué crees que es ese pilar? -le susurraba Zelda a Link.

-Ni idea… Pero se ve que es importante… No te acerques y ya está.

-Supongo… ¿Y el Grahim ese? Esto es muy chungo Link, ve con cuidado por favor...

-Zelda, no hay que temer ahora... Debemos ser fuertes o al menos aparentarlo...

La chica miró el hueco, que iban subiendo por los laterales volteándolo. Se fijaba en el pilar.

Al fin llegaron arriba. Estaban agotados. Impa no mucho porque ella estaba acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico y a los entrenamientos forzosos. Se encontraban delante de un templo de mármol y piedra que tenía mucha vegetación por los alrededores. Se podía ver claramente el símbolo de los sheikah.

-Ya hemos llegado… ¿estáis bien chicos?

Diez pasos detrás estaban Link y Zelda, que andaban a duras penas.

-Sí Impa, somos fuertes. -contestó Link entre suspiro y suspiro.

-Vale, pues entonces entraremos aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. -aceptó la chica.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Link pudo divisar un objeto brillante bastante grande en la otra punta del círculo.

-¡Esperad! -les dijó a ellas dos justo antes de salir corriendo.

Cuando llegó vio que era un escudo de gran tamaño con la trifuerza grabada. Impa y Zelda llegaron dónde estaba el chico.

-¡Esto es el Escudo Hyliano! -se sorprendió Impa.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? Es que no tengo ninguno aún… Si estoy para proteger pues necesitaré uno.

-¡No habléis tan fuerte! -dijo una voz de detrás del escudo.

-¡El escudo ha hablado! -exclamó Zelda.

-¡Que no gritéis!

-Link levanto el escudo dejando ver debajo a un pequeño diablito pequeño de colores grises, azules y negros. Llevaba una especie de mascara y tenía el pelo similar al fuego pero con forma de brazo finalizado con una mano. Se llamaba Midna.

-¡Que mono! -dijo Zelda al verlo.

-¿Mono? Soy una chica. ¡Estaba intentando dormir! -gritó Midna.

-¡Fay! -dijo Link girando la cabeza para hablarle a la espada de su espalda.

Fay surgió del arma.

-¿Me llamaba, amo?

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿¡Cómo que "esto"!? ¿Pero tú quien te crees que eres? -se quejó Midna.

Fay sacó de su diamante el láser y se dispuso a escanear

-Completado. Es Midna, una chica del crepúsculo, una dimensión paralela de esta. Hace magia como yo pero con un estilo más siniestro. Su personalidad no es muy agradable y es bastante creída. Siempre dice las cosas en la cara, pues es muy directa y no tiene tacto para decirlas. Sólo piensa en si misma y le gusta ponerle las cosas difíciles a la gente que odia. No poseo más datos de este objetivo.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Sóis monstruos que quieren comerme o qué? -dijo Midna.

-No… respondió Zelda

-Pues me vengo con vosotros, que me aburro. -se acopló.

-Amo, partir de ahora estaré el 99% del tiempo fuera de la Espada Maestra por si acaso.

-Muy bien.

-Y yo hago mejor magia que tu, Fay.

-Detecto que esta posibilidad cabe en el 15%.

-¿Me estas llamando torpe? ¡Pues observa esto!

Midna se concentró e hizo unos movimientos con la mano, creando así una gran colchoneta de humo negro en el agujero.

-¡Ajá! -chuleó ella.

-Vaya tela... -susurraba repetidamente Impa.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Venga…

Hicieron todo el rodeo. Impa, Zelda y Link caminaban y Midna y Fay levitaban. Al llegar al templo, entraron. Dentro se encontraron con una anciana con una capucha y una trenza muy larga que le hacía de péndulo.

-Al fin llegaron. -dijo desde el fondo del templo la sabia anciana.

-Sí, anciana. Estos son Link, Zelda, Fay, y Midna. -dijo Impa.

-¿Por qué yo la última? -se quejó Midna.

-Midna, ahora silencio.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Zelda.

-Habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora, Midna, te explicaré a donde van estos honorables héroes.

-Venga, va… -dijo Midna.

-Pues todo empezó cuando…

Mientras tanto, en Altárea, los chicos ya estaban listos para lanzarse al vacío.

-¿Preparados? Tenemos que ir hacia la torre de luz verde. -preguntó Saria a la masa.

-¡Síí! -gritáron los demás.

Cogieron sus respectivos pelícaros y se dirigieron hacia allí. Cuando llegaron al punto, se tiraron y atravesaron el mar de nubes. El profesor de botánica lo vio todo.

-¿!Q-que hacen?! Tengo que avisar a los demás tutores. -se alarmó Buhel.

El profesor se fue corriendo hacia la academia. Los chicos, al situarse sobre la luz verde, se tiraron. Atravesaron el mar de nubes.  
Se daban cuenta de que caían y no podían hacer nada al respeto. No tenían planeado NADA.

-¡¿Ahora cómo aterrizaremos?! -gritó Ruto.

-¡No lo sé! -decía desesperado Coocker.

Todos seguían gritando y cerraron los ojos para prepararse para el aterrizaje forzoso que les costaría la vida. De pronto notaron que cayeron sobre algo muy blando.

-¡Estamos vivos! -se sorprendió Gruyo al igual que sus compañeros.

-Sí pero, ¿qué es esto? -preguntaba Malton a los demás mientras ellos se extrañaban con los hombros subidos.

-¿Una colchoneta de humo negro? ¡Que irreal! -reía Ruto.

-Pues yo cojo un poco de cosa de ésta negra. Cuando acabemos el viaje lo analizaré en la academia. -aportaba Saria.

Los ocho jóvenes estaban sobre la colchoneta que había hecho Midna. Se había olvidado de hacerla desaparecer. Los chicos llegaron hacia la tierra firme y descansaron de ese primer susto que se llevaron. Y ni habían empezado.

En el templo, de mientras, la anciana encapuchada acababa de explicarle todo a Midna.

-…y por eso tienen que viajar. -terminó la anciana.

-Vale, ¿y a mí que me importa?

-Si quieres venir tienes que saberlo. -concicionó Impa.

-Vaale… -se conformó la diablilla.

-Pues vamos.

-¿Nos tenemos que marchar ya? -se quejó Midna

-Deberíamos.

Los cinco salieron por la puerta trasera y siguieron su camino por un jardín que había allí. Llegaron a los límites de la Tierra del Presidio y se encontraban delante de un gran arco de piedra, que conducía al Bosque de Farone. Se pararon delante, era la hora de la verdad. Link le cogió la mano a Zelda y le hizo que sí con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos. Se adentraron al Bosque.


	6. ¿Tranquilidad en los bosques? Mentira

**Capítulo 6: ¿Tranquilidad en los bosques? Mentira.**

Saria, Ruto, Malton, Coocker, Corvy, Vestro, Gracielle, y Gruyo entraron al templo. La anciana estaba limpiando unos jarrones que había en una estancia apartada de la principal. Los ocho alumnos aprovecharon para cruzar el templo y atravesar la puerta trasera.

-¡Vamos vamos, pasad! -guiaba Coocker.

Cuando llegaron fuera se encontraban en unos jardines con sacraliposas y demás insectos con mucha vegetación.

-¡Que bonito! -exclamó Gracielle con la seguridad de que la anciana ya no los podía escuchar.

-Eemh… sí. ¿Seguimos? -se escuchó por parte de Corvy.

Bajaron por unas enredaderas que había en la pared y llegaron al arco que conectaba con el Bosque de Farone. Siguieron su camino entrando por el bosque.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué los alumnos han atravesado el mar de nubes?! -se alborotó un gorón llamado Darunia, un profesor de la Academia.

Mientras tanto, arriba, en Altárea, los profesores estaban que no se lo creían. Lo que vió Buhel no era ninguna visión.

-En los libros pone que bajo el mar de nubes no hay nada.

-¿Y qué haremos? -se preocupaba Nabooru, la profesora de Arte Gerudo.

-Coocker es el único alumno que no vive en la academia. ¿¡Qué le vamos a decir a su madre!? -decía desesperado Rauru.

-Yo no miento, los vi como iban hacia una torre de luz que apareció esta mañana.

-¿Torre de luz? -se extrañó Nabooru

-¿No la habéis visto?

-Buhel, tu eres el profesor de botánica. Eres el único que trabaja más fuera de la academia que dentro. Nosotros hemos estado metidos aquí todo el día corrigiendo los exámenes de avaluación. -dijo Asteus, el que les enseñaba biología a los chavales.

-Cierto... -asintió Buhel.

-Pues vamos fuera y lo comprobamos. -propuso la gerudo.

Entró Gaépora.

-No hace falta. Zelda me ha dejado una nota. Os la leo: Papá, soy Zelda. Te dejo esta carta para decirte adiós, y tal vez adiós para siempre. Sólo decirte que te quiero mucho y que no olvidaré mis años contigo. Gracias por cuidarme.

-Tenemos que hacer algo enseguida. -se alarmó Asteus al escuchar al director.

Salieron fuera y vieron que la torre de luz no estaba. Todos miraron a Buhel.

-¡P-pero si estaba allí!

-A pesar de que no está "eso" me siguen preocupando los chicos. -decía Nabooru

Impa, Link, Zelda, Midna y Fay llegaron al Bosque de Farone. Impa sacó un pergamino con el mapa de la zona dibujado.

-Este es el mapa del lugar. Debemos cruzar por aquí para llegar hasta la primera piedra. -indicaba Impa con el dedo mientras los dos hylians miraban.- Link, puedes observar la palabra "tirachinas", ¿no es así? Pues tenemos que ir hasta allí para cogerlo. Formará parte de tu equipo de combate.

-¿Y un tirachinas me ayudará mucho?

-Depende de ti. Ahora nos encontramos aquí. -volvió a señalar en el mapa.

Midna, de mientras, observaba el entorno.

-No me gusta este sitio.

-Calculo un 90% de posibilidades de que nos estaremos un largo periodo de tiempo en este lugar. -pronunció Fay

-Pues mal vamos ¬¬ -se quejó Midna.

Grahim los observaba con una sonrisa malvada, desde la copa de un árbol.

-Después de haberles tapado el agujero que conectaba con el cielo, los tengo atrapados en el bosque. No puedo matarlos de golpe, ya que los siervos del mal tenemos que cuidar nuestras formas. Me quiero divertir un poco con ellos. El que sí que tendría que morir sería ese niñato de verde. Bueno... voy a confundirles un poquito con esta nota... Me voy a reír un rato largo.

Los cinco siguieron hacia el tirachinas. Grahim se teletransportó haciendo un chasquido con los dedos, mientras que en la otra mano tenía una carta.

-Venga, Rauru y Asteus iréis por el este. Buhel y Darunia por el sur y Nabooru y servidor por el norte. El oeste tiene el cúmulo aparecido hace poco, así que por ahí no pueden ir ya que es inaccesible. -indicó Gaépora. Querían montar un plan de busqueda de los chicos.

-¡Entendido! -contestaron los profesores.

Los profesores se montaron en un pelícaro por grupo y se fueron hacia su latitud correspondiente.

-¡Que guapada de sitio! -se sorprendió Vestro.

-Me gusta mucho a mí también ^^. -opinó Corvy.

-A mí no. -aportó Malton

-Ah, ¡a nosotros tampoco jefe! -contestaron los dos a la vez.

De repente se escuchó un sonido de cuerno, lo que indicaba que venían los Bokoblins. Los Bokoblins eran una mezcla de cerdo, toro, cavernícola y bulldog. Eran rojos y se desplazaban a dos patas, con la mandibula inferior hacia afuera y una mala leche que no se la aguantaban. En esa ocasión eran cuarenta y dos monstruos, con sus hachas y sus porras.

-¡¿Qué son?! -gritaba Saria.

Los demás no podían ni responder. No les salía la voz. Un Bokoblin fue a por Ruto directamente y, asestandole un golpe en la cabeza, se la llevó. Saria y Gracielle les tiraban objetos que llevaban encima aunque resultó inutil. Finalmente, sin nada que hacer con esos bicharracos, cayeron todos y fueron transportados a... ¿quien sabe?


	7. La Discusión

**Capítulo 7: La discusión**

Saria empezó a abrir los ojos. Se encontraba colgada de los brazos con unas cadenas de hierro en una pared hecha de un material parecido al barro. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el sitio o más bien dicho calabozo en el que se encontraba estaba distribuído en cuatro celdas de dos personas. Ella estaba colgada con Gruyo en esa habitación de dos metros cuadrados, y desde donde permanecía colgada solo se veía la de enfrente debido a las rejas de la puerta. Allí estaba Coocker con Gracielle, pero inconscientes aún.

-Eemh… Chicos. ¡Chicos! -llamaba Saria a los demás.

Coocker también despertaba. Le dolía mucho la cabeza.

-¡Coocker! ¡Coocker!

-¿Que ha pasado?

-No tengo ni idea. Yo sólo recuerdo que íbamos todos por el bosque y… Ya está. -contaba confusa.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-No lo sé… Eh, ¿qué es eso?

Saria divisaba un cofre desde su calabozo. Estaba al lado del de Coocker, pero él no lo veía por culpa de la pared de barro.

Link, Zelda, Impa, Fay y Midna llegaron donde estaba el cofre marcado en el mapa que contenía el tirachinas. Acabaron de subir la pendiente y…

-¡El cofre no está! -gritó Link.

-Entonces busquémoslo. Tiene que estar aquí cerca. -dijo Impa.

Link y Zelda buscaban por el lago pequeño que había por ahí. Impa iba saltando de árbol en árbol para tener una mejor vista y Fay intentaba localizarlo con su rastreador. Midna estaba tumbada en la sombra descansandomientras escuchaba las cigalas.

-Midna, ayuda un poco ¿no? -se dirigió Link a Midna

-Tú no eres quién para mandarme cosas. Además, a mi no me puede dar mucho el sol. -contestó Midna abriendo un ojo.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los chicos de clase. -se interesó Zelda.

-Detecto que están cerca de aquí. -sonó por parte de Fay.

-Imposible. Ellos no saben nada.

-Mis cálculos nunca fallan, Zelda.

-Allá ellos. -aportó Midna.

Midna hizo un chasquido con los dedos y le aparecieron unas gafas de sol en los ojos.

-Ahora mismo os podría conducir hacia ellos. Detecto que se hallan en los Confines del Bosque.

Se fueron andando hacia ese lugar. Fay iba delante mostrando el camino con su localizador interior. Link, Zelda e Impa la seguían.

-¡Midna! ¡Vamos! -dijo Zelda para que Midna se percatara de que se iban a ir.

-Yo me quedo aquí. Se está genial.

-¿Pero no querías hacer este viaje con nosotros?

-Déjame en paz. Link, ¿cómo puedes ser su novio y aguantarla?

Link se giró bruscamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¿P-Pero que dices?! ¡Link y yo no somos pareja ni lo seremos NUNCA! ¡No lo encuentro ni atractivo! ¡Antes de estar con él me entregaría a Grahim! -dijo Zelda alarmada por lo que había dicho Midna. Realmente no sentía eso, y ella lo sabía, pero los nervios la obligaron a decir tal barbaridad

Link no lo quiso admitir pero se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Se quedó traspuesto.

_-¡Zel-Zelda no me quiere! B...bueno, da igual, yo a ella tampoco… supongo._

_-¡¿Qué has dicho Zelda?! ¡Yo amo a Link, con locura y además lo admito. Lo que siento por él es demasiado fuerte!_

Midna se partía de risa. Tanto que se le cayeron las gafas de sol.

Zelda miró a Link y vio que estaba con con el rostro de niño dedepcionado mirando al suelo. Ella se extrañó.

_-A lo mejor me he pasado un poco…_

Fay siguió flotando y dirigiendo a los chicos. Llegaron al "Umbral del templo" y rodearon un poco el templo. Llegaron a una cueva, dónde entraron y se encontraron con muchos calabozos.

-¡Link! ¡Zelda! -gritaba Saria

-Los gritos vienen del fondo.

Zelda e Impa fueron a mirar y se encontraron con los chicos, que seis de los cuales aún estaban inconscientes.

-¡Pero Saria! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

-Ahora te cuento... Sacadnos por favor, que esto duele.

-Vaya niños, dios mío... -murmuraba Impa.

Impa iba a romper los barrotes con su fuerza.

-Yo de tu no los tocaría. Electrifican.

Impa se giró y vio a Midna tumbada como antes, pero en una pared.

-¡Midna! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Me teletransporté.

Zelda se acercó a Link, que estaba ido.

-Link, ¿que te pasa?

-¿Eh? Ah, nada nada. Tranquila.

-Si es por lo que le he gritado a Midna…

-Da igual Zel. Además, no me importa que hayas dicho eso -mintió el chico.

Link se fue a ver a los chicos cautivos e intentó ayudar.

-_Me siento fatal. Siento como si me faltara algo. Y ese "algo" es Link. Al principio no lo admitía, pero estoy enamorada de él._

Impa hizo otra bola de fuego azul como la que hizo para abrir el agujero en el mar de nubes. Anteriormente parecía una bola de energía, pero se ve qué era de fuego. La dejó caer y explotó, dejando abiertos los calabozos.

Impa, con ayuda de Zelda y Fay, desencadenaron a los chicos. Ellos tenían unas heridas en las muñecas, por las cadenas. Link vigilaba que no hubiera ningún guardián cerca.

-Gracias por venir a ayudar chicos. -dijo Coocker

-¿Vosotros que hacéis aquí? -preguntó Impa.

-Es que Malton vio como estabas hablando con Link y con Zelda delante del bar. Nos lo contó y os seguimos hasta la efigie de la Diosa. Vimos como Link empuñaba la Espada Maestra y como abrías un agujero en Celéstea. Os seguimos y…

-¿Cómo aterrizasteis?

-Caímos sobre una colchoneta de humo negro. Como esto. -dijo Saria sacando el frasquitoque cogió para analizar.

-¡Lo que hizo Midna!

-¡A mí no me nombres, tía flaca! -soltó Midna que paseaba andando por ahí.

-Midna, compórtate… Link y Zelda, id a buscar una fruta de color amarilla con la raíz marrón. La necesitamos para despertar a éstas "bellas durmientes" -dijo mirando a los alumnos aún dormidos.

-Vale. Zelda, vamos.

-Sí... -asintó la chica.

Link y Zelda se fueron de la cueva y buscaron un árbol con semejante fruta. Al rato encontraron una, pero estaba en un árbol muy alto.

-Si tuvieras el tirachinas… -dijo Zelda.

-¿Pues que hacemos?

-¡Tengo una idea!

Zelda sacó su lira de la bolsa que llevaba en el cinturón y la lanzó hacia arriba, chocando con la fruta. Link cogió la fruta y Zelda su instrumento, que cayeron por el choque.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Que si se te rompe la lira la operación se va al carajo y el Grahim ese arruinará a todo lo que se mueva! -se enfadó Link.

-Lo siento, ¿vale?. Es lo primero que he pensado.

-¡Pues a ver si la próxima vez piensas antes de actuar!

Link fue tirando para la cueva-calabozo, dejando a Zelda sola.

-¡Eh, Link! ¡Que no me puedes dejar sola! ¡¿Y si viene un monstruo?!

-¡Por eso no me preocupo, tú les haces un golpe de lira y los fundes a todos!

Link siguió andando. Zelda se quedó muda. No podía creer que hubiera discutido con Link por eso Link, por su parte, estaba dolido. Empezó a admitir que Zelda le gustaba.

-_Zel… Perdóname por favor…_ -se lamentaba por dentro el chico.

Zelda llegó donde estaba Link y entraron los dos, pero sin dirigirse palabra. Link le dio la fruta a Impa y se sentó en un rincón.

-Hombre, ya estáis aquí… ¿Os ha costado mucho?

-No Impa, no mucho nos ha costado -dijo la chica mirando a Link.

Saria vio a Zelda llorar un poco, así que se acercó a Link y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Que pasa Link?

-N-nada, déjalo.

-Cuéntamelo…

-¡Que no, joder!

Link se levantó y se fue para afuera… Necesitaba que le tocara el aire. Saria le miraba preocupada.


	8. La Planta Mágica

**Capítulo 8: La planta mágica**

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Todos los chicos colaboraron en la busca y recolecta de fruta y peces. Impa encendía el fuego y Midna dormía. Cuando pasó un rato, llegaron todos con los alimentos. Tenían la intención de acampar delante de la mazmorra.

-¡Como pesa esto!

-Gruyo, solo llevas dos pececitos y una pera- dijo riendo Gracielle

-Grusi, sabes perfectamente que tú eres más fuerte que yo…

-Dejadlo todo aquí. Os explicaré que haremos. Sentaros.- indicó Impa

Los chicos dejaron lo que habían traído encima de un saco. Se sentaron en unos troncos colocados en forma de círculo alrededor de la hoguera, ya encendida.

-A ver, como ya es de noche, dormiremos aquí. Íbamos a entrar a la mazmorra, pero entre el cofre del tirachinas desaparecido y vosotros…

-¿Has dicho cofre? nosotros vimos varios en otro calabozo. Bueno solamente se podía ver desde mi sitio.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Pues como estamos aquí al lado de la mazmorra ya lo iremos a buscar mañana.

-¿Y si están los monstruos?- se preocupó Vestro.

-Vestro, yo ya tengo una espada.

-Montaremos una tienda de acampar aquí. Son biplaza, así que yo dormiré sola en una tienda porque soy adulta y no se caben mas personas. Link y Zelda, mejor que durmáis vosotros dos juntos, por si las moscas.- indicaba Impa

Link y Zelda pusieron una cara de sorpresa y se miraron con desprecio. Saria miró a Link.

-_Aquí pasa algo._- se le pasó por la cabeza a Saria

La cena transcurrió normal y llegó la hora de dormir.

-_Joder, puta tienda… ¡Es imposible montarla!_- se enfurecía Zelda. Link se dió cuenta.

-Anda, aparta. Ya la monto yo…

Link cogió la ropa de la tienda, los palos y los clavos y empezó a montarla. Zelda miraba, y, de mientras, tenía tiempo para ordenarse las ideas.

-_A ver, yo amo a Link con locura, pero después de lo que le dije a Midna está mucho más distante. Cuando yo tiré la Lira de la Diosa hacia arriba se enfadó. ¿Pero se enfadó porque casi rompo la Lira o porque ya estaba enfadado? Después oí cómo gritó a Saria. Yo no lo quiero perder de mi lado… ¡Le quiero!_

-Zel, ya está esto hecho. A dormir.

-S-sí…

-_No tenía que haberla gritado así… Y eso que le dijo a la "cosa" esa supongo que le dijo para que se callara… He sido un imbécil, y esta experiencia me ha hecho abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de lo mucho que la amo… ¿Pero como tengo que reaccionar con ella? Le pediré perdón y ya está._- pensaba el chico mientras se disponía a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en otra tienda...

-Ay… Voy a salir afuera un rato, que en esta cabaña huele a pies.- se quejó Saria.

-¡Oye!- dijo Ruto, que era la compañera de Saria en la tienda.

Saria vio una planta que brillaba mucho, demasiado para ser la luz de la luna. Se acercó y vio que la planta tenía alrededor suyo unas sacraliposas grandes i brillantes. También tenía unas flores abiertas con una luz flotante dentro y unas enredaderas. Era como un bonsai pero más grande. Tan bonita que no se puede describir con palabras… La planta siempre había estado allí, pero con la luz del sol no se notaba tanto su resplandor. Saria se quedó fascinada… ¿Qué sería esa planta?

-¡Venid chicos! ¡Rápido!

-¿Q-qué pasa? Ya estábamos durmiendo… ¡Hostias!- se quejó Vestro.

-Es un milagro de la naturaleza…- dijo Saria fascinada por esa planta.

Todos salieron afuera menos Zelda y Link, que no habían oído a Saria

-Zelda…- empezó Link.

-¿Sí?

-Verás, yo…

Saria abrió la cabaña de Link y Zelda… Cuando estuvieron todos fuera intentaron no hacer mucho ruido por si se despertaba Impa…

-Mirad que bonita…

-¡Que chula!- se sorprendió Coocker.

-Yo la quiero tocar.- dijo Link.

Link se acercó a la planta y empezó a palpar sus enredaderas y sus flores luminosas… Al rato estaban todos inspeccionándola y tocando su tronco y ramas. De pronto sintieron un extraño dolor en la cabeza. Les venía somnolencia. Se miraron entre ellos, con los ojos casi cerrados. Cayeron al suelo, como si alguien les hubiese pegado un tiro.


	9. No es tu culpa

**Capítulo 9: No es tu culpa**

Impa se levantaba de su sueño nocturno… Salió de la tienda y vio a los muchachos tirados en el suelo. Parecían muertos. A Impa le cayó el mundo encima

-¡Chicos! ¡Zelda! ¡Link!

Impa los movió un poco para ver si se despertaban… No se movían.

-Mierda... ¡Zelda! ¡Despertad por favor!

-Mmhm- Corvy abrió los ojos y quedó sentado.

-¡Gruyo!- exclamó la sheikah

-Soy Corvy... ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ah, lo siento... Aún me lío de nombres. ¿Estás bien?

-No sé... Me siento mareado.

Impa le ayudó a levantarse. Mientras tanto, Zelda se despertó, junto con Link y Vestro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Zelda mientras se frotaba la cara.

-Ni idea Zelda… yo os he encontrado aquí…

-¡La planta! -exclamó Link.

De pronto todos tuvieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que provocó el despertar de los demás.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? -preguntó Vestro, débil.

-Impa, necesitamos un médico por favor… -pidió Malton, que casi no le salía la voz.

-Vamos a ver a la anciana… Ella nos dirá lo que pasa.

Todos los chicos se levantaron del suelo y se fueron andando débilmente por el bosque. El problema es que tenían que cruzarlo todo, pero Fay les indicaba el camino.

-_Tengo que hablar con él… Lo necesito… _-decidió Zelda

_-No puedo seguir así. La amo _-pensaba Link

-¿Me perdonas? -se dijéron a la vez.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y se miraron con una sonrisa…

-No tienes por qué disculparte Zelda… Fui yo que me alboroté y… -empezó a decir Link.

Zelda le puso el dedo en los labios.

-No digas nada…

Del dedo de Zelda salieron unas chispas y rayos que electrocutaron los labios del chico… La descarga fue tan intensa que Link cayó al suelo del dolor.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Joder, qué dolor! -se quejaba Link por el suelo arqueando la espalda.

-¡Link!

La chica lo cogió de la mano para ayudarle a levantar y lo volvió a electrocutar.

-¡Aaaaah!

Link empezó a sangrar por todo el brazo, ya que Zelda lo cogió por el brazo para que él se cogiera al suyo. La quemaduras eran muy intensas.

-¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Zelda se miro las manos y se pudieron ver pequeños rayos que corrían por ellas y por los brazos

Impa y los demás se giraron, ya que con todo eso Link y Zelda quedaron atrás. Se fueron a ver que pasaba.

-Zelda, ¿qué le has hecho? -se dirigió Impa a la chica.

Zelda empezó a llorar y Link apretaba los dientes para no gritar del dolor. De pronto pasó algo inusual.

-¿Qué es eso? -se extrañó Saria al ver lo que venía des de el cielo.

Una gran multitud de insectos, probablemente todos los del bosque, rodearon a Link. Al muchacho se le pusieron los ojos verde claro y brillantes. Los insectos cogieron al hylian y de pronto lo tiraron a un muro roto que había allí cerca.

-¡Link! -gritó Impa.

Los insectos se esparcieron. Malton se acercó a Zelda.

-Zelda, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Malton le iba a tocar a cara a Zelda para secarle las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Impa apareció y apartó a Malton de la chica.

-No la toques…

Impa llevaba a Link y los demás le hacían preguntas incómodas a Zelda

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Tú estás bien?

-¿Tú también has hecho lo de los insectos?

-Dejadla, por favor… Ahora iremos a ver a la anciana y que nos explique… -dijo Impa procurando que Zelda estuviera bien y no tuviera contacto físico con ninguno de los demás.

Mientras tanto, delante de las mazmorras...

-¡Buff, qué pedazo siesta me he metido! ¿nos vamos? ¿eh? ¡¿hay alguien?! Bah, seguiré yo sola.

Midna se levanto del suelo y entró a la mazmorra de delante de donde acamparon.

Estaban en el templo del presidio otra vez con la anciana. Ella iba a curar de las quemaduras a Link con unas pociones que se aplican a la piel quemada.

-Quemaduras graves… Muy graves…

Zelda miró al suelo. Decidió ir donde estaba Link, tumbado encima de una camilla que estaba.

-Link, perdóname. Yo no quería.

Link giró la cabeza suavemente y miró a Zelda sonriéndole.

-T-tranquila Zel… ahora m-me curará la anciana… Tú no te preocupes, ¿vale?

-Anciana, ¿puedo entrar con él? -preguntó la chica al ver como estaba Link.

-Mejor que no… esto es una operación delicada… Le tengo que quitar la piel quemada de la mano y brazo y después aplicarle una poción regeneradora…

Zelda miró a Link. Se seguía disculpando con la mirada y él le hacía que no con la cabeza con esa leve sonrisa que utilizaba para tranquilizarla, para convencerla de que todo va bien. Esta vez no lo conseguía. La anciana entró con Link tumbado en un colchón a la puerta del fondo. Al rato se escucharon las quejas de Link desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ay! ¡Aargh! ¡Joder, que dolor!

Zelda no podía aguantar oír a Link gritar de esa manera por su culpa. Se fue corriendo atravesando la puerta principal mientras le caían unas gotas chispeantes de los ojos. Impa la siguió. En Altárea los profesores seguían buscando.

-No están por el norte. -dijo Nabooru.

-Ni por el este. ¿Por el oeste los habéis encontrado Buhel? -aportó Asteus.

-No están. Entonces tendríamos que...

-Sí. -contestó Gaépora sabiendo ya la pregunta.

Los profesores se dirigieron al cúmulo de nubes.

Rato después dedicado a esa tortura intensa, Link salía de la puerta de la operación con la anciana. Iba con el brazo vendado y aún le dolía mucho. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se le regenerara la piel.

-¿Y Zelda?

-Se fue corriendo. -indicó la kokiri.

Link no dijo nada más y se fue para fuera. Allí se encontró con Zelda y con Impa. Zelda estaba llorando sentada en el suelo e Impa la consolaba.

-Zelda…

Zelda dejo de llorar y miró a Link.

-Os dejo solos… Voy a decirle a la anciana que revise a los demás, y de paso le hablo de ellos.

-Vale Impa. -dijo Link agachándose para estar con Zelda.

Impa entró al templo y se quedaron Zelda y Link solos en la Tierra del Presidio.

-Lo siento mucho… No sé cómo lo hice…

Link la abrazó, procurando no tocarse piel con piel. Se estuvieron aproximadamente medio minuto juntos. Después se separaron.

-A ver, déjame ver la herida. -pidió ella.

Link se quitó la venda. Detrás de ella se ocultaba una mancha rojo intenso de la piel quemada… Aún había una pequeña parte que sangraba… Link miró a Zelda y la vio que estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

-Zelda, no es tu culpa…

-¿Entonces de quien? -dijo volteando la cabeza para mirar a Link.

-Tu tranquila que tuya no es. Por favor, no llores.

-Pero recibo éste sentimiento de culpabilidad al verte con ésta herida, el labio un poco quemado y con moratones por los insectos, Link…

-Bueno, da igual. La anciana me ha dicho que la piel de la mano se me regenerará cuando vayan pasando los días. Los moratones y lo del labio se me quitara pronto.

Se abrió la puerta y salió Saria.

-Chicos, Impa dice que nos volvemos para la mazmorra. Entrad.

Saria vio a Link y a Zelda extraños.

-_Tengo que saber lo que hay entre estos dos... _-se propuso Saria.

-_No podré tocar a Link jamás. Ya sí que se ha perdido la esperanza de se fije en mí_ -pensaba Zelda.

-Tú no te desanimes, podrás tocar seguro. -dijo Saria para animar a la chica.

-¿Eh?

-¿No has dicho que no podrás tocar jamás a… nadie?

-Yo esto no lo he dicho, lo he pensado.

Los tres se quedaron perplejos…


	10. La Nota de Grahim

**Capítulo 10: La nota de Grahim**

-¿Que Saria te ha leído la mente? ¡Es imposible! -se extrañó Impa.

-No es imposible, Impa…

-¿Cómo que no, Anciana? -preguntó Zelda.

-Después de que Impa me haya contado lo de este chico y vuestro caso parecido a la migraña nada me parece extraño. Habéis tocado una planta...

-Una planta. Una planta preciosa… -seguía Gracielle.

-Os pasará como a Saria…

-¿Leeremos la mente? -preguntó Coocker interesado.

-A cada uno os pasará una cosa diferente.

-¿El qué a cada uno exactamente? -preguntó Vestro.

-Depende…

-¿De qué depende?

-De vuestras obsesiones, miedos, deseos…

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos… Zelda se miró las manos y observaba los rayos que corrían por ellas, y luego alzó la cabeza para mirar a Link que era más alto que ella, el cuál estaba prestando atención muy serio.

-Os recomiendo que hagáis salir estas habilidades de vosotros lo antes posible para aprender a controlar…

-¿Se pueden controlar? -dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio sí…

Zelda recuperó la esperanza y levantó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Link, ven un momento. -pidió la anciana.

Link, sin decir nada, se fue con la anciana a la estancia de al lado…Ella le empezó a hablar en voz baja…

-Link, te doy unos presentes que os ayudaran…

Link recibió una botella con una cosa que brillaba dentro, una caja cerrada con cerradura y una llave. Se puso la botella en la alforja y la caja la llevaba él con la llave encima.

-Gr-gracias…

-Lo necesitaréis… Pero la caja no la abráis a no ser que estéis en condiciones críticas… Lo de dentro es para Midna… Oculta un poder inigualable, como la sagrada Trifuerza.

-¿Para Midna?

Link se giró y vio a los chicos hablando de sus cosas y a Impa de brazos cruzados esperando junto a Fay…

-¿Y Midna? ¡¿Nos la hemos dejado?!

-Al parecer… sí… -dijo Impa observando los alrededores. Da igual, vámonos. Ya nos la encontraremos por ahí…

Los chicos se despidieron de la anciana y se encaminaron hacia la mazmorra… Delante iba Impa hablando con Gracielle y Gruyo. Más atrás estaban Malton, Corvy, Vestro y Coocker. Finalmente estaban Zelda, Saria, Ruto y Link mirando la caja por fuera…

-Link, si te aburres abre la caja…

- Rutoo...¬¬ -dijo Saria mirándola mal.

-Ruto, la anciana me ha dicho que sólo en casos extremos.

-¿Y? La gente mayor siempre exagera…

Zelda y Saria reían. Más delante se encontraba Gracielle, que quería llegar ya… se aburría un poco. Un poco bastante. La chica cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba delante de la mazmorra ella sola.

_-¿P-pero qué? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?_

Gracielle miró hacia atrás y dos minutos más tarde vio a los demás corriendo hacia ella a lo lejos.

-¡Gracielle! -gritaba Impa, que ya divisaba a la pelirroja.

-¡Grusi, no te alejes! -gritaba también Gruyo.

Llegaron donde estaba ella.

-¿Por qué te vas? -preguntó él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te fuiste corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo… Apenas te vi cuando saliste corriendo.

-¿Y-yo?

-A lo mejor es tu poder. La supervelocidad. Es que antes de entrar en la mazmorra tendríais que practicar un poco cada uno vuestros poderes y controlar. Pero tenemos mucha prisa y no nos podemos retrasar más.

-¡Espera! -gritó Link.

Link entro en la cueva de los Bokoblin donde sus amigos encontraron los cofres. Sacó la llave que le dio la anciana y la fue probando con todos los cofres hasta que encajó con uno. Lo abrió y dentro había un tirachinas bastante sucio, pero con veinte nueces deku. Lo cogió y se lo guardó. También había una nota muy extraña.

-¡Encontré el tirachinas! Y también una nota…

-Déjamela ver. -dijo la sheikah quitándole la carta de la mano.

-¿Qué pone?

-Impa y Link, no os esforcéis más. Me quedaré con Zelda y no podréis hacer nada… Además. ¿Qué hacen unos muchachos inocentes con vosotros? ¿Sabéis una cosa? Los chicos estos corren mucho peligro y no creo que vuelvan vivos… Simplemente no creo que vuelvan. Acabo de hecharle un vistazo a la mazmorra y está plagada de monstruos, hasta he visto una armadura viva con un hacha... Enfin, no me enrollo más, que me voy ya para adentro. Os espero allí. Con amor, Grahim.  
P.D.:Dadme las gracias, pues yo solo he acabado con Hades, el jefe que quedaba. Id a por mi, será divertido...

-¡No se llevará a Zelda! ¡Antes me tendrá que matar a mí! -decía Link eufórico.

-Tenemos todas las de ganar… -se escuchó por parte de Corvy

-¿Por? ¬¬ -preguntó la zora

-Él no cuenta con nuestros poderes, ¿no?

Todos hicieron buena cara menos Impa, que estaba ida.

-¿Estás bien, Impa?

-Sí Zelda... Sólo me confunde esto de que Hades ha muerto... ¿Tan poderoso es Grahim?

Todos quedaron pensativos. Grahim era su único objetivo. Perdía en número pero después de esta carta... ganaba en fuerza... Intentaron no rallarse demasiado y se dispusieron a seguir. Entraron dentro de la mazmorra. Dentro hacía un frío terrible y no había mucha luz… Malton se fijó en las armaduras de las esquinas y faltaba una…

-Chicos, mirad…

Todos observaban el pedestal vacío. De repente se escuchó un sonido de metal cerca… Se miraron entre ellos… Link miró a Zelda y sacó la espada y el escudo. Grahim llevaba razón.


	11. El Templo de la Contemplación

**Capítulo 11: El Templo de la Contemplación**

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Dijo con cara de susto Zelda al escuchar ese sonido

-Voy yo delante… -propuso Link.

-Amo Link, procedo a mostrar el mapa.

Fay sacó otra vez el láser, pero surgió un holograma con el mapa, el cuál Impa empezó a señalar.

-Este sitio es largo… es el "Templo de la Contemplación". Nosotros estamos debajo del todo, donde la flechita verde. Tendríamos que cruzar la sala 1 para rodear la 2. Ir donde pone "llave pequeña" en la sala 5 para cogerla e irnos disparados hacia el glifo dorado… Desde allí ir hacia donde pone "jefe" en la sala 12… Supongo que nos encontraremos con Grahim… Nuestro objetivo es llegar al "Manantial de la Contemplación" para que Link toque la Ocarina del Tiempo y Zelda la Lira de la Diosa. De ahí surgirá una de las tres piedras espirituales… ¿Lo habéis entendido?

¡Sí! -gritaron los alumnos al unísono.

Se pusieron en camino. Como Link dijo, él iba delante, vigilando más que nada a Zelda. Atravesaron sin problemas la sala 1 y llegaron a la 5, que estaba formada por un gran estanque cuadrado con el agua bastante sucia y un gran árbol que pasaba por encima. Al entrar les atacaron unas Skulltulas bastante grandes. Las Skulltulas son unas arañas muy grandes, con unas calaveras enormes que les cubrían los lomos y con protección de oro en las ocho patas. De entrada ninguna de ellas se había percatado de la presencia de los once extraños que habían venido a visitarlas, pero una de ellas se enteró y produjo un espécie de chirrido que le sirvió para comunicarse con los demás. En total formaban una colónia de seis Skulltulas, de las cuálesuna de ellas se abalanzó a Link, emprisionándolo entre sus ocho patas doradas. Impa empezó a luchar con dos a la vez y los demás alumnos se apelotonaban en una esquina.

-¡Link, vamos que tú puedes! -decía Impa mientras golpeaba a las suyas en el vientre, el punto débil de las Skulltulas.

-Impa, n-no puedo.

La Skultulla ya dejaba caér todo su peso en el chico para poderlo ligar con su telaraña bien. Link hacía fuerza, muchísima, pero esa araña de aproximadamente 90kg era demasiado.

-¡Link! -gritó Zelda a lo lejos.

A Link, con el grito de Zelda, le vino una sensación por todo el cuerpo que no podía describir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, al abrirlos, eran de color verde muy brillante, como hacía apenas dos horas, en el momento de los insectos y el muro. Esta vez, pero, era diferente. Poseía el control de una Skulltula junto con la visión.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿L-las está controlando?!

-S-sí… -Dijo Link suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

De repente le entró un dolor de cabeza y las Skulltulas se volvieron agresivas otra vez. Link recuperó el tono azulado de sus ojos y su visión y control normal. Las Skulltulas ya no estaban bajo su control. Una Skulltula se abalanzó hacia Zelda, cayéndose las dos al agua. A Zelda le entró pánico y, como el agua contactaba con su piel, se electrificó todo el estanque. Afortunadamente la Skulltula que estaba allí nadando se murió por el agua electrificada.

-¡Zelda!

-¡Link! ¡Ayudadme!

-¡Dame la mano! -se apresuró Link tendiendole el brazo

Zelda miro la mano desnuda de Link. Le miró a la cara.

-¡No!

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Coocker.

Un remolino surgió de un pequeño agujero que había en la pared. Zelda intentó aferrarse a la pared opuesta (donde se encontraban sus amigos). Link le volvió a tender el brazo.

-¡Link, me niego! -gritó Zelda.

Link no soportaba a ver a Zelda en esas condiciones y se estiró, consiguiendo cogerla de la mano. Zelda volvió a electrocutar a Link debido al contacto físico, pero él, a pesar del dolor que le estaba quemando la mano, siguió tirándola hacia arriba.

-¡Aargh! ¡Ya casi está! ¡Vamos! -salía por parte de Link.

Link consiguió sacarla afuera. Quedaron los dos tendidos en el suelo. Link intentaba resistir el dolor del brazo. No era el mismo brazo que antes porqué en el otro tenía el vendaje. Empezó a sangrar. Zelda se levantó y Link estaba fuera de sí. ¿Había vuelto a hacer daño a su amigo de la infancia, a su Link? Miró la cara de él. Se sorprendió. ¡Estaba sonriendo! Zelda no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esa situación la superaba.

-Link, levántate… ¿Zelda, estás bien?- dijo la sheikah levantando a Link.

Zelda afirmó. Impa abrió una bolsa que llevaba y sacó un poquito de poción regeneradora. La anciana le dio un bote cuando Link y Zelda estaban en la "Tierra del Presidio" abrazados horas antes. Lo abrió y se lo echo a Link, aún inconsciente… Zelda pudo observar los cadáveres de las Skulltulas por el suelo. Excepto la que se cayó al agua, Impa las había matado a todas sin despeinarse.

-¡Mirad! -dijo Vestro.

Vestro había encontrado el cofre con la llave. Se la dio a Impa. Cuando Link volvió a recuperarse se pusieron en marcha hacia el glifo dorado situado donde el mapa. Los muchachos se dieron cuenta del por qué necesitaban la llave, ya que había una puerta con cerradura que Impa abrió. Llegaron a una sala grande infestada de Skulltulas y crías de éstas.

-Link, ¿crees que las podrás controlar? -dijo Impa preocupandose por lo que esas arañas les pudieran hacer.

El chico asintió con la cabeza. Zelda le cogió de la ropa y lo giró.

-Júrame que no lo harás.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hace apenas diez minutos me as salvado de esas arañas que eran iguales que estas. Mírate ahora.

-Zelda, si estoy aquí es porque nuestro objetivo es matar a Grahim, ¿no?

-Sí pero...

-Nada de peros. Voy a salir allí, dominaré a esas bestias y vosotros me seguiréis.

Sin nada más que decir, Link caminó hacia delante, abrió los brazos, cerró sus ojos azules y, pasado un ratito, los abrió repentinamente convertidos en verde claro. Las Skulltulas se mantuvieron quietas hasta que llegaron al otro extremo. Gracielle no dependía de las habilidades de Link, ya que llego al otro lado corriendo a la velocidad de la luz. Cruzaron la puerta y se encontraban en una estancia que se unían por una cuerda que cruzaba un agujero sin fondo. Zelda miraba esa cuerda que no era muy gruesa.

-¿C-cómo pasamos?

-Sólo hay la opción de pasar por la cuerda…

-¿¡De pie, andando!? -se alarmó Gracielle.

-No hace falta. Te aferras a la cuerda y vas cruzando como si fueses trepando.

-Pero es mejor ir de uno en uno, porqué la cuerda esta no tiene pinta de que la hayan puesto hoy. -aportó Malton.

-Cierto… -dijo Link.

De repente apareció la armadura de detrás de unos arbustos de la vegetación de la sala. Era la armadura faltante de las del principio. Llevaba un hacha, como dijo Grahim. Se acercó a Link por detrás y clavó el arma en el suelo al lado suyo. Link se asustó, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la armadura. Se giró y sacó la espada, pero tenía el brazo herido… De repente la armadura emitió un sonido familiar.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el brazo, chaval?

La armadura se quitó el casco dejando a todos sorprendidos. ¡Era Midna!

-¡Qué caras! ¿No me habíais reconocido?

-¡Midna! ¡Nos tenías acojonados!

-¡Nos has asustado! -se quejó Zelda.

-No me huviéseis dejado tirada como un perro allí en el campamento cutre ese que os montásteis ayer noche...

De la alforja de Link surgió una voz nunca oída para nadie.

-¡Hey! ¡Listen! ¡Watch out! ¡Look!

-¿Qué fue eso? -se extrañó Coocker.

Link sacó de su alforja la botella de la anciana, la abrió y salió un hada muy pequeña de color azul celeste que dejaba caer destellos morados y verdes. Su nombre era Navi.

-¡Hola! ^^ -saludó el hada.

-¿Qué eres? -preguntó Link amablemente.

-¿¡Cómo que "qué" soy!?

-No te alteres, a mi me dijeron lo mismo… -entró Midna en la conversación, que se estaba ya quitando las botas de la armadura.

-Bueno… Yo soy Navi, un hada consejera muy lista que…

-Joder, otra consejera… Ya somos tres, tenemos que hacer elecciones eh. -se quejó Midna.

-Midnaa... ¬¬ -dijo Link para que se callara y que Navi continuase.

-Me envió la anciana… -siguió el hada- Me dijo que vaya con vosotros porqué así más seremos y a lo mejor soy de ayuda…

-De acuerdo… -aceptó Impa.

-Gracias por admitirme…

Link le sonrió.

-¿Eh, el cofre con el glifo es ese? -dijo Vestro señalando un cofre que estaba a lo alto de una rama que salía de la pared.

-Vestro, te tendríamos que dar un diploma por encontrar todos los cofres. -Dijo Impa con una risa.

-¡Voy yo! -se ofreció Navi.

Se fue volando hacia el cofre, lo abrió y cogió el glifo… No pesaba mucho… Se lo entregó a Link.

-Gracias.

-Pues voy el primero… -propuso Malton refiriéndose a lo de pasar por la cuerda.

-No hace falta, yo puedo pasaros al otro lado. -dijo Midna.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo? -preguntaron Zelda y Ruto respectivamente

- Domino lo suficientemente bien el poder de las sombras, puedo controlarlas.

Todos se quedaron parados. Midna hizo unos gestos con la mano, cerró los ojos y se concentro mucho. De repente, las sombras de los chicos y de Impa se despegaron del suelo mientras se dejaba escuchar una música tétrica… Las sombras cogieron a sus respectivos dueños de los brazos y los llevaron flotando al otro lado de la sala… ahora tenían que entrar en la puerta de seis metros que había delante suyo.


	12. ¿Iruoma? ¿Es tu novia?

**Capítulo 12: ¿Iruoma? ¿Es tu novia?**

Link puso el glifo en la puerta y automáticamente se abrió. Todos se miraron entre ellos y Zelda observó cómo Link se cambiaba la venda de brazo, que al parecer el brazo de la primera vez estaba casi curado.

-¡¿A qué esperamos?! -gritó Midna impaciente.

-Entremos. -se dijo por parte de la sheikah.

Todos obedecieron a Impa y entraron. Al otro lado de la puerta había una estancia circular muy grande. Era de color azul pero no había mucha claridad. En el suelo se podía observar un gran sol de color amarillo en el centro. La sala parecía vacía.

-No hay nadie… -observó Saria

-¿Hemos llegado tarde? -preguntó la zora.

-Pues a lo mejor… -empezó a hablar Impa.

Grahim apareció del techo interrumpiendo a Impa. Los miró a todos y sonrió con una sonrisa malvada.

-Hombre, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

-Ya te estás quitando del medio Grahim. -ordenó Impa.

-No quiero, yo llegué antes -dijo riendo.

-O te marchas a tu casa, o te arrepentirás…

-Te arrepentirás tú de traer a estos pobres chicos aquí… Que cruel eres…

Impa le dio una de sus patadas de sheikah en toda la cara, y Grahim le hizo un puñetazo en el estomago. En ese momento se puso Link, haciendo que Zelda lo siguiera.

-¡Link, no!

Link lo cogió con ayuda de Impa y le puso la Espada Maestra al lado del cuello.

-O te vas por patas, o te quedas sin cabeza. ¿Qué eliges? -amenazó el chico.

-Ninguna opción me gusta.

Grahim se teletransportó a la otra punta de la sala.

-¡Mierda!

Grahim chasqueó los dedos e hizo una barrera de cristal naranja bien resistente que separó a Link de Impa, Midna, Zelda, Navi, Fay y los alumnos.

-Cobarde… -murmuró Link

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Grahim hizo otro chasquido y sacó una espada negra.

-Muy chula tu espada… Lástima que no te sirva de nada…

-A lo mejor no… ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Zelda golpeaba el cristal. Grahim hizo otro chasquido de dedos e hizo aparecer de la nada ocho Skulltulas. Link rio.

-¿De qué ríes niñato?

Link cerró sus ojos azules y abrió los brazos como si estuviera orando. Grahim lo miraba extrañado. Las Skulltulas rabiosas se calmaron y se fueron andando detrás de su controlador. Link al fin abrió los ojos ya verdes brillantes y movió las manos hacia Grahim. Las Skulltulas se abalanzaron hacia Grahim, el cual no podía teletransportarse por los nervios y por las arañas gigantes que le mordían.

-Muy bien, Link. -decía Impa con los brazos cruzados

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos Link! -gritaban los demás.

Zelda cambió la cara y sonrió y observó como su Link controlaba a esos bicharracos.

-La próxima vez, no saques un insecto ante mí.

Grahim consiguió deshacerse de las Skulltulas a patadas y las mató a todas. Por cada una que mataba, Link sentía un tremendo dolor en el estomago, ya que es donde las Skulltulas tienen su punto débil. Ya recuperó su color azulado de ojos.

-N-ni sé cómo lo has hecho ni me importa -exclamó el hechicero cansado.

-S-si quieres lo v-vuelvo a hacer… -dijo el chico apretándose el estómago, con la esperanza de que se le quitara el dolor.

-No hace falta, os dejo con Iruoma…

-¿Iruoma? ¿Es tu novia? -preguntó Midna en burla.

-No, es el que os partirá la cara… De seis en seis.

Grahim hizo un chasquido y se fue, desapareciendo entre unos rombos virtuales. El cristal también se difuminó en el aire. Zelda se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Link.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, t-tranquila- dijo con el aire entrecortado.

Zelda abrazó a Link vigilando de no tocarle. Link no se lo esperó, pero correspondió abrazándola también. De repente se escucho un tremendo ruido, y del techo cayó Iruoma, Una gran estatua dorada.

-Aquí todo el mundo cae del techo, ¿no? -se dijo Midna.

Iruoma estaba situado en medio de la sala; Link, Zelda, Navi y Fay estaban en una punta, en las espaldas de Iruoma; Los chicos, Impa y Midna en el otro lado, delante de la estatua dorada. Link se puso delante de Zelda, cubriéndola.

-Fay, por favor. -dijo Link para que Fay escaneáse a tal monstruo.

-Iruoma, Gólem de las tinieblas. Medidas: 7 metros de alto, 4 de ancho sin contar sus seis brazos separables. Fue creado como un mecanismo para destruir a todo aquel que invada el lugar. Lleva en los cuatro brazos de arriba unas poderosas cuchillas. Además, en su centro se encuentra el único punto débil del monstruo, que Link debe dejar al descubierto destruyendo los dos brazos para luego atacar. Si lo que se pretende es separar los brazos es necesario golpear las partes moradas que los junta con el cuerpo.

-¡Joder! -se le escapó a Zelda.

-Vamos, una Barbie el bicho. -dijo Midna.

-A por él… -se dijo a si mismo Link

-Link, cuidado ¿vale? -se preocupó Zelda.

Link le sonrió e hizo unos pasos adelante.

-¡Eh, tú, feo!

Iruoma se giró y detectó a Link. Con su brazo izquierdo libre, intentó golpear a Link. Link se lo esquivó y el brazo se quedó incrustado en el suelo, por lo que Link subió por él. El chico, al estar al lado de la cabeza del monstruo, pudo ver a través de las partes moradas que Iruoma funcionaba con cables, por lo que supuso que dentro tenía un generador. Bajó y se dirigió a Zelda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Zelda, tienes que destrozar a ese monstruo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Funciona con electricidad. Tienes que electrocutarlo.

-Pero…

-Por favor. Es la uncia opción de salir ilesos de esta.

Zelda se situó delante de Iruoma, extendió los brazos hacia los lados y concentró toda la energía en sus manos. Respiró hondo. Link observaba a Zelda y de repente vio cómo formaba dos bolas de energía eléctrica. Zelda abrió los ojos, ¡lo había conseguido!, ahora sólo faltaba apuntar… Zelda visualizó dónde tenían qué ir a parar las esferas y las lanzó, haciendo que chocaran en las partes moradas, lo que provocó que dos de los seis brazos se cayeran y los otros cuatro sufrieran un cortocircuito. Se sentía cansada. Link fue directamente a golpear el punto rojo que tapaban las dos manos ya caídas. Después de unos golpes con la espada el monstruo explotó. Su armadura aún estaba, pero en el suelo tirada y vacía.

Link miró a Zelda, que sonreía débilmente. La chica se dejó caer, pero Link la cogió por debajo de los brazos. Parecía dormida. Impa y los demás se acercaron.

-¡Zelda! -gritaba Link.

-Se ha desmayado. Lo de las esferas eléctricas le supuso mucho esfuerzo. -concluyó la sheikah.

Vestro y Corvy susurraban cosas. Malton se les acercó.

-Lo que ha hecho Link no lo podría hacer el jefe.

-Ya, seguro que no. Él habría dicho "¡Ay!, ¡qué miedito!"

-¡¿Qué yo habría dicho qué?! ¡Os vais a enterar! -salió Malton.

Una pieza de Iruoma salió volando hacia la cabeza de Vestro.

-¡Jefe! ¡Que nos partirá la cabeza! -se quejó Corvy mientras Vestro se frotaba la cabeza.

-Y...yo no lo hice… ¡La armadura se movió sola!

Malton señaló a las piezas de armadura y una levitó. Como movía el brazo se movía la pieza.

-¿E-es mi p-poder?

Coocker se acercó.

-Ya solo quedamos Gruyo, Vestro, Corvy, Ruto y un servidor... ¡Qué nervios!


	13. ¡Maldita electricidad!

**Capítulo 13: ¡Maldita Electricidad!**

-¡Zelda! ¡Despierta!

Seguían allí, dentro de la sala donde lucharon contra Grahim y, segidamente, con Iruoma. Link estaba con Zelda, que seguía desmayada.

-Link, cógela. Detrás de ésta puerta está el Manantial de la Contemplación donde hay mucha agua. -propuso Impa.

-Muy bien.

Link cargó con Zelda. Impa llamó a los chicos que estaban allí mirando la armadura de Iruoma. El Manantial de la Contemplación era uno de esos lugares que te hacen pensar en cosas bonitas. Era prácticamente un lago de diez dedos de profundidad. Había peces y pájaros de todos colores y columnas de mármol que parecía que las hubieran puesto hoy. Sólo había un camino de baldosas que cruzaba todo el manantial para llegar a un altar.

-¡Que chulo! -se emocionaba Gracielle al ver ese lugar.

-¡Ya ves! -contestó Coocker observando junto con los demás.

Gracielle empezó a correr con su supervelocidad y los demás intentaban pillarla. De pronto Malton tendió el brazo e hizo que Gracielle disminuyera la velocidad, ya que él tiraba en lado contrario.

-¡Malton! ¿¡Es tu poder!? -dijo Saria.

-¡Sí!

De repente Gracielle se cayó al suelo. Bueno, mas bien dicho la tiró Malton.

-¡Malton!

-P-perdona es que no controlo muy bien... ^^"

Link había dejado a Zelda tumbada en el borde de un terraplén de baldosas que había al traspasar la puerta por donde salieron. Él cogió agua de allí al lado y la dejó caer en la cara de Zelda. Intentaba despertarla.

-Zelda… -dijo el chico en voz baja mientras la movía un poco.

Link se le acercó para que oyera su voz

-Mmhm…

-Zelda… Despierta…

Zelda se levantó de golpe y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules. Link y Zelda Estaban tan cerca… Y a la vez tan lejos…

** FLASHBACK **

Link se le acercó más todavía y se puso a hacerle caricias en las mejillas y a jugar con su pelo.

-No... Por favor... ¡No! -gritaba Zelda aún dormida. Parecía tener una pesadilla.

La chica levantó la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose con Link. Estaban a centímetros el uno del otro. Se quedaron un ratito así.

-¿Estás bien? -se preocupó Link.

-S...Sí, Link... Bueno yo me voy a mi habitación y nos vemos en un rato... Gracias por quedarte conmigo en la tuya. -dijo Zelda rapidamente mientras se levantaba ruborizada.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-_¡Dios mio...!_ -pensó Link

-_L-lo quiero… No, no lo quiero… P-pero… L-lo necesito_ -se decía Zelda por dentro.

Link y Zelda fueron acercando sus cabezas, poco a poco, involuntariamente. Cuando estaban a seis centímetros el uno del otro, un pequeño rayito eléctrico salió de los labios de Zelda llegando a los de Link. Era inofensivo. Zelda supo que si se seguían acercando ese rayo de volvería peligroso y dañaría a Link, así que cerro los ojos y se separó rápidamente. Link se quedó confuso y a la vez asustado.

-_¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!_

_-Link… Lo siento… Te quiero demasiado…_

-¡Zelda! ¡Ya estás despierta! -vino Impa corriendo. Ella estaba por ahí inspeccionando el altar.

-S-sí… -dijo aún trastornada.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-No, nada… Estoy bien…

-¡Link, Zelda, deprisa pues!

Link y Zelda se acercaron al altar sin mirarse. Allí Zelda sacó la Lira de la Diosa y Link su Ocarina del Tiempo.

-Tenéis que tocar a la par la melodía "Minueto del bosque". ¿La sabéis tocar?

-Sí... -asintieron los dos jóvenes.

-Pero es la única que nos han enseñado este curso. -añadió Zelda.

-Da igual. Empezad.

Link se puso la Ocarina en la boca y Zelda preparó los dedos para tocar la Lira. Todos los demás miraban expectantes la escena. Los dos a la vez tocaron la melodía. Era una composición muy natural y a la vez expresiva. Cuando acabaron, se miraron con timidez. Link le iba a pedir disculpas por lo de antes pero cuando iba a vocalizar surgió una luz del altar y apareció la piedra espiritual de Farone, con el símbolo grabado dentro.

-Dádmela. dijo Impa tendiendo la mano.

Link y Zelda obedecieron.

-¿Ahora que haremos? -preguntó Saria.

-Volver a Altárea

-¿¡En serio!? -dijo Zelda ilusionada.

-Pero con condiciones.

-¿Cuáles? -preguntó Link.

-Nos tenemos que crear una historia. Vosotros ibais a recorrer el cielo. Todos. De repente os encontráis con otra isla semejante a Altárea y parasteis allí. Os lo pasasteis tan bien que se os hizo de noche y os encontrasteis conmigo, que soy una mujer de allí. Habéis dormido la noche allí porque no sabíais el camino de regreso y menos de noche. Ahora volvemos y decimos esto y así no se enteraran de nada.

-¿Y si nos dicen de nuestros poderes?

-Los tenéis que ocultar. Todo esto es para que vuestros profesores no entorpezcan la misión. Pensad que nos lo tenemos que currar, pues esto será largo y puede que nos lleve meses. Es decir, necesitamos las tres Piedras Espirituales y cuatro tesoros más. Solamente llevamos un tercio de las piedras.

-¿Por qué empezáis por aquí? -preguntó Midna.

-Porque cuestan más de conseguir las piedras. Así nos las quitamos de encima.

-¿Y si en Altárea nos preguntan por las heridas de Link? -preguntó Zelda.

-Se cayó

-¿Y cuando vean a Midna, Fay y Navi? -se escuchó entre la multitud.

-Simplemente no las verán.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo.

-Vámonos, pues.

Se pusieron en marcha. Gruyo le quería comentar algo a Coocker, pero no lo encontraba.

-¡Coocker! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí… -escuchó Gruyo detrás suyo.

Gruyo se giró y no vio nada. Hizo unos pasos y chocó con algo aparentemente invisible.

-¿¡Co-Co-Coocker!?

-¿Qué?

- Mí-mí-mírate.

¡Coocker no se veía! Pasado ese momento extraño volvió a ser visible.

-¡¿Qué he hecho?!

-Volverte invisible. Es tu poder seguramente.

-¡Cómo mola!

-Pues no se yo eh… si tienes que controlarlo delante de los profesores y de tu madre…

-…

Los chicos salieron de la mazmorra pero ya no había monstruos ni nada. Llegaron a la Tierra del Presidio sin dificultad alguna. Impa miró al cielo, donde supuestamente tendría que estar el agujero del mar de nubes para volver… ¡No estaba!

** FLASH BACK **

-Tenemos que hacer algo enseguida. -se alarmó Asteus al escuchar al director.

Salieron fuera y vieron que la torre de luz no estaba. Todos miraron a Buhel.

-¡P-pero si estaba allí!

-A pesar de que no está "eso" me siguen preocupando los chicos. -decía Nabooru

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **


	14. El Durmiente

**Capítulo 14: El Durmiente**

-¡¿Y el agujero?! ¡Grahim nos lo ha quitado! -se quejó Impa observando donde supuestamente debería haber la salida al cielo.

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó Coocker, el cuál se hacía transparente continuamente sin querer.

Impa pensó un rato. Andaba.

-Impa: Sólo tenemos una opción. Pero no sé si... es que no quiero molestarle...

-¿A quien? -preguntaron los alumnos.

-A Narisha.

-¡¿Na-Narisha?! ¡¿El Gran Espíritu de los Cielos?! -se sorprendió Link.

-El mismo.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Somos íntimos -dijo riendo Impa.

Los chicos murmuraban ilusionados. ¡Iban a conocer a Narisha!

-¿Y cómo lo llamamos? -preguntó Zelda

-Eso ya lo hago yo. -dijo Impa.

La sheikah bajó al fondo de la Tierra del Presidio. Los demás la siguieron. Link y Zelda estaban distantes, se evitaban, pero él no aguantaba más. Desd que habían comenzado el viaje el día anterior ya habían pasado dos ocasiones sin hablarse.

-Z-Zelda…

_-¿M-me está hablando?_ Dime.- dijo Zelda mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento… Perdóname…

-Perdóname tú…

- Pero fue mi culpa… Me fui acercando yo…

-Los dos, Link… Bueno, da igual, ahora ya estoy tranquila. Pensé que acabaría mal todo esto...

-Y yo… Me he quitado un peso de encima…

Zelda se acercó a Link y se cogió a su brazo, sin tocarse. Cuando llegaron al fondo el pilar del suelo brillaba.

-Mierda… -murmuró Impa parándose en seco.

Empezó a temblar el suelo.

-¡A ver, Link, Zelda, Fay y Midna, venid aquí, los otros apartaos! -gritó, ya que no se le oía con los temblores.

Los jóvenes, incluidos Link y Zelda, estaban asustados y hacieron lo que dijo Impa.

Al rato salió un monstruo de 26 metros cubierto por escamas negras y rojas. Parecía un saco con piernas con dedos blancos, por lo que no tenía ni cuello ni brazos, solamente una gran boca que seguramente hacía la función de una gran trituradora de hombres. También tenía una especie de cresta bajándole por la espalda. El pilar que anteriormente se postraba en el suelo lo tenía incrustado en la frente.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! -gritó Gracielle.

Ese grito fue muy fuerte, tanto que se pudieron observar las ondas sonoras en el aire. Era tan fuerte que el monstruo, a pesar de no tener oídos, lo pudo escuchar.

-¡Grusi, no grites así! -gritó tapándose los oídos.

-¡ME SALIÓ SOLO! -volvió a gritar la pelirroja.

-¡A ver, que te parto la cara monstruo! -se dirigió Link a El Durmiente

-Aconsejo utilizar el escáner. -surgió Fay.

-Procede…

-El Durmiente. Forma parte del Inframundo. Hace dos millones de años, esta bestia arrasaba las Tierras Inferiores. La Diosa Hylia lo pudo sellar en este pilar que tiene en la frente que antes estaba en el suelo después de una dura batalla. Cuando estaba destruyendo las Tierras Inferiores se hacía llamar "El Heraldo de la Muerte". Al ser sellado por la Diosa ha ido involucionando, es decir, perdiendo cualidades y fuerzas. Como ha estado dos millones de años "dormido" ha adquirido el nombre de "El Durmiente". Ha despertado porque captó vuestra aura, cosa que no me explico, y ha ido ganando energía. Tanta energía como para volver a despertar. Advierto de que éste no es su aspecto original.

-Entendido.

-Lo tenemos que volver a sellar. -añadió Impa.

Link dejó la caja que le dió la anciana en el suelo, que aún llevaba. Corrió hasta los pies de la bestia y empezó a petar con la espada los dedos blancos, que aproximadamente hacían como él de alto. Impa y Gracielle también colaboraron. Zelda quería ayudar a Link así que se concentro para intentar hacer bolas eléctricas de nuevo. Link, afortunadamente, la vio. Fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Zelda… no…

Zelda abrió los ojos y miró a Link.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar… Por favor déjalo estar.

-Pero…

-Impa, Gracielle y yo lo sellamos de nuevo.

Zelda asintió sin decir nada. Poco después consiguieron dejar a El Durmiente sin dedos, lo que provocó que cayera. El monstruo, pero, no se daba por vencido y empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo.

-¡¿Qué hace?! -gritó Saria.

-¡Quiere subir arriba para volver a destrozarlo todo! ¡Como hace dos millones de años! -dedujo Impa.

El Durmiente iba más rápido que antes.

-Voy a ayudar… -propuso el débil de Gruyo.

-¡¿Pero qué vas a hacer tu?! ¡Si no puedes ni levantar un jarrón! -dijo riendo Malton.

-Hoy me siento cargado de energía.

Gruyo se levantó de donde estaban sentados los otros y se puso delante de El Durmiente, que iba bastante rápido. Estiró las manos hacia delante, cerró los ojos…

-¡Gruyo, no! -gritaron los alumnos.

El muchacho frenó a El Durmiente y lo mantuvo en el sitio. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Jo... der…

Gruyo lo agarró de las escamas y lo giró, haciéndolo caer del nivel de donde estaba. Link aprovecho para subir encima y golpearle en el pilar para incrustarlo aún más. El Durmiente, a pesar de todo esto, se volvió a levantar e hizo fuerzas para que le volvieran a crecer los dedos y se le saliera el pilar de nuevo.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

-Yo me encargo… -dijo Midna.

Midna se fue volando hacia la mochila de Zelda, cogió un chicle, lo masticó fuertemente y voló otra vez para ir enfrente de El Durmiente, que ya estaba andando otra vez.

-Midna: ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -dijo Midna intentando seducir al monstruo mientras mascaba el chicle.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. La bestia se quedaba parada, como si se lo estuviera pensando… Impa y Link le volvieron a petar los dedos. Afortunadamente cayó de espaldas y Link le volvió a incrustar el pilar. Al monstruo ya no le quedaban fuerzas. De él salieron luces blancas y resplandecientes. Todos se taparon los ojos y, cuando los volvieron a abrir, lo que vieron era el pilar flotando en su sitio original. Link se acercó y lo intentó clavar pero no podía.

-Déjamelo a mí. -se volvió a levantar Gruyo.

Gruyo empujó el pilar hacia abajo y lo clavó en el suelo. Todos se alegraron de que esa bestia estuviera sellada ya.

-Buen trabajo, chicos. -animó la sheikah.

-¿Podemos volver a Altárea ya? Es que estoy cansada, hambrienta, sedienta… -dijo Saria, que manifestó lo que los demás pensaban también.

-Yo tengo tanta hambre que me comería un puré de calabaza… -apuntó Link algo que nunca tenía pensado decir.

Zelda se rio por dentro. Estaba tan contenta de haber hecho las paces… Cuando Link se enfadó con ella el día anterior supo que lo arreglarían, pero esta vez no estuvo segura.

-_Te amo Link..._ -pensó la chica.

De repente la chica recordó que Saria leía pensamientos y la miró. Desgraciadamente, Saria la miró con una sonrisa, le señaló a Link con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. Zelda se avergonzó tanto que se le puso la cara roja y se la tapó. Al fin Saria sabía lo que quería saber desde el inicio del viaje.


	15. Mitad guantes, mitad amor

**Capítulo 15: Mitad guantes, mitad amor.**

-Vamos a llamar a Narisha, pues… Bueno, voy a llamarle yo, que vosotros no haréis nada. De mientras podéis jugar o correr por aquí sin tocar el pilar.

Impa se puso a meditar. Los chicos jugaban con sus poderes por allí, intentando controlarlos. Pasados veinte minutos apareció Narisha, el Gran Espíritu de los Cielos, travesando las nubes. Narisha era como una gran ballena con agujeros por los laterales más grande que El Durmiente. Poseía una barba blanca acompañada de unos bigotes que ondeaban con el viento. Era de color gris, excepto por una coraza que le protegía la cabeza de color carne, como si fuera un caparazón. Esta vez, pero, tenía sus grandes ojos de color rojo y de los agujeros le salían tentáculos acabados en ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Narisha dejó de volar y cayó a la Tierra del Presidio. Por poco aplasta a los jóvenes.

-A…ayu…ayudadme… Por…favor…

Los chicos, Impa, Fay, Navi y Midna fueron a mirar. Navi entró en el agujero de la frente de Narisha, que se situaba en la coraza. Se estuvo un rato dentro. Poco después se dejó escuchar un grito por parte del hada.

-¡Aaaaah!

Navi salió rápidamente y tras ella salió un parásito rosado y raro. Probablemente era lo que le causaba la enfermedad a Narisha. Era como una serpiente cíclope con grandes mandíbulas.

-F-Fay, d-dime qué es esto. -dijo Link atemorizado.

-Aléginor o POG, Parásito Ocular Gigante, es un jefe que residía en el interior de Narisha, un dragón muy sabio. Este monstruo es capaz de controlar la mente de su posesor. No dispongo de más datos sobre este ser.

-Joder, que estoy cansada ya… -se quejó Gracielle.

Aléginor disparó una bola de moco fosforito a Link por la boca y él se la devolvió de un espadazo, dejándolo aturdido. Link aprovechó el momento para subir encima de Narisha y acabarlo de rematar. Le empezó a cortar las membranas de los lados y después le destrozó el ojo. Aléginor se pudrió al instante y explotó, dejando así libre a Narisha.

-G-gracias… Muchísimas gracias chaval… -dijo Narisha, a lo que Link le respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Narisha pudo observar la marca de su mano.

-Supongo que me debéis conocer. Soy Narisha, el Gran Espíritu de los Cielos. Tenéis que acabar con Grahim, él me puso a Aléginor dentro. Lo lleva críando desde que el monstruo era un huevo. Aléginor es uno de los muchos planes de Grahim para dominar tanto el cielo como la tierra.

-Nos encontramos con una nota suya, diciéndonos que él solo acabó con su jefe. Es el supremo líder del Inframundo. -le informó Impa.

-Así es... Debéis acabar con él.

-Eso haremos… -dijo Link.

-Me habías llamado, ¿verdad Impa?

-Necesitamos volver a Altárea, Grahim nos tapó el agujero y no podíamos volver.

-Subid, subid… ¡Agarraos fuerte eh!

Todos se montaron encima de Narisha.

-A Altárea, ¿no?

-No, no hace falta… Tú traspasa el mar de nubes que ya llegaremos nosotros a Altárea. -le indicó Impa.

-Entendido.

Narisha alzó el vuelo. ¡Los chicos no se lo creían! ¡Estaban montados en Narisha! Como el Gran Espíritu de los Cielos hacía unos 150 metros de largo, cabían de sobras. Mientras se dirigían hacia allí, hablaban del paripé que tenían que montar.

-Recordad, nada de poderes en Altárea, que se nos cae el pelo. Navi, Fay y Midna… Navi, tu te esconderás donde sea cuando alguien venga. Fay, tú en la Espada Maestra. Midna, tú…

-En la sombra de cualquiera me basta. -acabó Midna.

-¿Te puedes filtrar en la sombra de la gente? -se sorprendió Vestro.

-Mientras haya sombra, sí.

Llegaron a Celéstea y se tiraron, llamando cada uno a su pelícaro. Rato después los profesores llegaron a Altárea tras su visita al cúmulo de nubes para buscar a los chicos.

-¡Joder, en el cúmulo tampoco estaban! -decía Darunia.

-A seguir buscando… -dijo Buhel, ya cansado.

-¿Pero por dónde? -preguntó desesperado Gaépora.

-P-papá…

El director se giró y vio a su hija a lo lejos. Corrió a abrazarla.

-Papá, no me toques… por favor… -dijo Zelda.

-Pero hija…

Gaépora también vio a los demás venir. Iban con Impa, a la cual no conocía.

-¿Es usted quien cogió a nuestros alumnos? -dijo cuando estaban ya cerca.

-No, os cuento lo que ha pasado.

-Te escuchamos -dijo Nabooru seria, que se había situado al lado de Gaépora.

-Yo y mi pueblo vivimos en otra tierra, también flotante, muy muy muy lejos de aquí… Tus alumnos se fueron de excursión voluntariamente y llegaron a Halcandra, mi aldea. Pasaron el día allí y después se hizo tarde y el cielo ya era negro. Tenían miedo de volver solos, ya que vosotros tenéis prohibido volar de noche, así que yo les di cena y cama. Hoy se han levantado muy tarde porque estarían cansados del día anterior. Les he acompañado para hablar con ustedes y que no hubieran malentendidos.

-¿Y lo de la carta de mi hija?

-F-fui yo… -salió Ruto- es que hago tan mala letra que quería hacerla como Zelda. Hice una carta para saber si mi letra había mejorado.

-Entendido. ¿Pues así que usted cuidó de los niños?

-Exacto. -contestó Impa.

-Pues gracias. Nosotros no sabíamos que había otro pueblo en el cielo. Ya iremos a visitarlo. -propuso Nabooru.

-Eemh, m-mejor no, que mi pueblo es muy… muy estricto con las visitas y los guardianes podrían atacaros -dijo la sheikah improvisando.

-Ah…

En ese momento intervinieron los jóvenes.

-Tenemos hambre… -mencionó Saria en nombre de todos.

-Id al comedor y decidle a Zenona que os prepare algo. -ordenó el director.

Todos excepto Coocker entraron en la academia de caballeros y se fueron al comedor. Coocker tenía que ir a su casa a ver a su madre, que estaría preocupada, ya que todos los demás dormían y vivían en la academia. Una vez allí, Link buscaba a Zelda. Al no encontrarla se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Saria.

-Eemh, Saria.

-Dime

-¿Has visto a Zel?

-No…

Link curvó la espalda para apoyar la cabeza en la mesa y dejó reposar las manos encima de la cabeza. Parecía una cabaña. Saria se filtró en su mente y escuchó.

_-¿Dónde puede estar? Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo. Si le pasara algo no me lo permitiría… A lo mejor me estoy preocupando demasiado, pero no lo puedo evitar... Link, ¿qué le debe haber pasado si hace nada que la has visto? Me estoy volviendo loco... _

Zelda estaba en su habitación, la cuál estaba igual como la dejó. Empezó a abrir sus armarios y empezó a revolver las cosas suyas y las de Saria, ya que dormían en la misma habitación. Al fin los encontró. Dos guantes rojos con pequeños lunares blancos, una zeta negra bordada en la muñeca, bien finos y cómodos. Los empezó a observar.

-_Con estos guantes… Con estos guantes no tendré miedo de tocar a la gente..._

Sin pensarlo más, se los puso y salió del cuarto.

-Link, Zelda está bien. Ahora viene. -indicó Saria

-¿Y tu qué sabes? -subió la mirada Link.

-Oigo sus pensamientos cerca -dijo vigilando que Zenona, la cocinera, no la escuchara.

En ese momento entró Zelda en el comedor.

-¡Hombre, al fin apareces! Link estaba nervioso por si te había pasado algo -soltó la peliverde mientras miraba a Link.

Link se puso colorado. Zelda le enseñó los guantes a Link.

-Link, ¿te acuerdas de estos guantes?

Link los estuvo mirando un rato…

-¿No te acuerdas? ¡Los del "amigo invisible" de hace tres años!

-¡Ah, sí!

-Me los regalaste tú… Me encantaron…

-Anda que no me costó trabajo hacerlos… Largas noches sin dormir…

-Por eso ese trimestre te dormías en clase, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Aprobaste el curso de milagro y te ganaste bronca de todos los profesores… ¿Todo por mis guantes?

-Sí… Quería hacerte un regalo que te gustara, y como era invierno, pues te regalé un par de guantes… Aunque estos no calientan mucho… Son muy finos.

-Sí que calentaban, porque estaba todo tu esfuerzo dentro…

-Veo que ahora te harán falta…

-Sí… -dijo poniendo sus manos encima de las del chico. Gracias a esos guantes no dañaba a Link.

Link se volvió a poner rojo, pero Zelda no se daba cuenta. En ese momento volvió Saria, que se había ido a buscar comida mientras Zelda y Link conversaban.


	16. Una noche de fiesta

**Capítulo 16: Una noche de fiesta**

Pasó el día con normalidad y llegó la noche. Link estaba fuera paseando cuando vio a Coocker y a Malton. Se les acercó.

-¡Eh, Malton, Coocker!

Coocker se giró.

-¡Link! Te hemos buscado y no te encontramos. ¿Te quieres venir con nosotros?

-¿Dónde?

-Al mercado del centro que dentro de la carpa han montado una fiesta. -contestó esta vez Malton.

-¿Pero no nos dijeron que solo podíamos salir los viernes y los sábados? Mañana hay clase.

-Vive la vida Link, que es muy corta… Y más lo puede ser en tu caso que tienes que salvar las Tierras Inferiores…

Los tres se dirigieron a la carpa del mercado. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de gente que había. Posiblemente estaban todos los habitantes de Altárea menos los de la academia ni los niños de Altárea. Los niños, pero, estaban jugando por los exteriores de la carpa. Malton se dirigió al bar y le dijo a los otros dos que se quedaran a guardar sitio. Se fue entre la multitud y volvió cuando pasó un rato.

-¿Dónde has ido? -preguntó Link.

-A la parada de las pociones.

Se acercó la camarera.

-¿Qué tomarán los señores?

-Tres cervezas señorita. Invito yo.

-Entendido

La chica se fue.

-Malton, las pago yo, que tú me invitaste el martes. -dijo Coocker.

-¿Salisteis el martes? -se sorprendió Link.

-Sí… ¿Por?

-Por nada…

Llego la camarera con las tres cervezas. Cuando se fue, Malton sacó de su bolsillo una poción azul muy extraña que seguramente compró en la tienda de las pociones apenas hacia un par de minutos y la vertió sobre los tres vasos de cerveza.

-Bebed ahora -dijo riendo el pelirrojo.

Link y Coocker bebieron. Notaron una sensación extraña.

-¿Qué? -soltó aun riendo.

Los dos muchachos se empezaron a ponerse rojos con el paso de los minutos e iban notando cada vez más calor. Coocker iba invitando a "cervezas" y Malton le ponía más poción de esa. Cuando pasó una hora ya estaban los tres riendo por nada, a la que uno abría la boca ya se reían. Pasaron seis horas.

-Venga, otra "cerveza" -exclamó riendo Coocker.

-¡Yo no puedo más! -dijo cayéndose al suelo Link.

-¡A mi me duele la cabeza jaja! -dijo Malton.

De repente una de las bombillas de decoración se soltó y empezó a flotar.

-¡Un ovni, jaja! -se tronchaba Link por el suelo.

-Malton, para de hacer flotar eso. -se molestó Coocker.

Malton saltó del barril de donde estaba sentado y empezó a cantar.

-Con mi tupé todo elevado...

-¿A sí? Jaja pues, ¡ya verás! -dijo Link.

A Link se le pusieron los ojos verdes. Entraron muchas sacraliposas en la carpa y empezaron a chocarse contra la bombilla flotante. Por suerte, la música estaba muy alta y nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. De repente la bombilla cayó y se rompió. Muchas de las sacraliposas también cayeron quemadas. A Link le quemaba el cuerpo pero no se daba cuenta del pedo que llevaba.

-Oh, me ganaste jajajaja… Bueno, vámonos ya que son las cuatro de la madrugada y en cuatro horas y no se cuantos minutos empezamos clases jaja… -propuso Malton.

-V-venga Coocker, paga las birras que nos vamos. Malton, cabrón, ayúdame a levantarme anda jaja…

Mientras Malton ayudó a Link, Coocker se hizo invisible. Después, Link vio que una bolsa de rupias de un hombre desaparecía y poco después llegó Coocker con ella.

-Tomé prestado esto jajajaja.

Los tres se rieron. Coocker pagó y se despidieron, ya que Coocker vivía con su madre. Link y Malton se fueron a dormir vigilando que nadie los viera. Como por las noches la puerta de abajo está cerrada, entraron por la de arriba. Para ir a sus habitaciones tenían que pasar por delante del cuarto de Zelda. Link se quedó mirando la puerta de su amiga.

-_Zelda me matará..._

Cada uno llegó sin ser descubierto a su habitación y se dispusieron a dormir. Coocker por su parte no tenía problemas ya que su madre estaba en la fiesta. Fue un milagro que no lo viera a él allí.


	17. Una nueva profesora

**Capítulo 17: Una nueva profesora**

A la mañana siguiente…

¡CLOC!

Gruyo despertaba desgraciadamente por un escalofrío…

¡CLOC!

-¿P-pero qué…? ¡Una gotera! -exclamó saltando de la cama.

El chico salió por la puerta disparado.

-¡¿Pero que están haciendo Grusi y Ruto para que me salga una gotera?! No es la primera vez que tengo problemas con estas dos por dormir en la habitación de debajo de ellas…

Gruyo subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de Gracielle y Ruto. Ruto no se daba cuenta de que su habitación estaba inundada. Cuando la zora abrió medio dormida la puerta, salió una ola de agua y mojó todo el pasillo y a Gruyo.

-¡Ruto!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Cómo que qué?! ¡Estás mojando la academia!

De pronto, Gruyo se fijó que las manos de Ruto generaban el agua. Ruto también se sorprendía, aunque aún cerraba los ojos por el sueño. Salió Zelda de su cuarto.

-¿Q-qué es este alboroto? -dijo medio dormida también.

-¡Que Ruto ha desarrollado su poder!

-¡No grites que aquí al lado está el despacho de Gaépora!

-Perdón…

Después de este incidente ya llegó la hora de clase. Era lunes. Como siempre Zelda fue a despertar a Link.

El chico dormía plácidamente… Zelda cuando iba a golpear la puerta vio que no estaba cerrada con llave así que entró. Se quedó un rato observando al chico, aún dormido. Decidió despertarlo porque si no llegarían tarde a clase. Cuando iba a tocarle la cara para despertarle, Zelda observó que no llevaba guantes. Estaba a tres centímetros de Link y surgió el rayito inofensivo… La chica se fue corriendo a su cuarto a por los guantes y volvió para despertar a su amigo.

_-¡Dios! Si no me llego a dar cuenta…_

Zelda le empezó a acariciar la cara y a jugar con sus cabellos castaños. Link despertó.

-Zelda: Buenos días, dormilón…- dijo con una sonrisa

Link se levanto de golpe sorprendido por la presencia de Zelda en su cuarto. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, por lo de apenas hacía unas horas.

-B-buenos días… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como has entrado?

-La puerta estaba abierta… Al parecer no la cerraste…

El chico se tapó la cara y recordó.

-Es verdad… Es que nos fuimos Coocker, Malton y yo al mercado y nos tomamos algunas copas y nos emborrachamos… más o menos… Coocker nos invitó a una cerveza y después a otra y a otra… Malton las mezclaba con una poción azul. Esa poción es muy fuerte…

-¿Te lo pasaste bien?

-Sí…

-Pues eso es lo importante.

-Pensé que te enfadarías o algo… Como siempre has sido enemiga del alcohol.

-Pero yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad sobre ti… Además de que eres mayor que yo…

-Por dos meses…

-Bueno, mejor vístete para ir a clase… Te espero fuera.

Link asintió y cerró la puerta para vestirse. Cuando estuvo se fueron a clase. Al llegar a clase ya estaban Ruto, Coocker, Gracielle y Vestro. Zelda se fue con Ruto y Gracielle. Ruto llevaba dos botellas para ocultar el agua que le caía por las manos. Link se fue con los chicos.

-¿Qué, como te has levantado Link? -se rió Coocker.

Los chicos empezaron a reír. Cuando vinieron los que faltaban apareció Gaépora con Impa. Se sentaron todos.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy se incorpora a nuestra tutoría de la academia de caballeros la señorita Impa.

-Me alegro de veros otra vez. Os haré historia que antes os lo hacía Gaépora. Ahora empezaremos las clases. -dijo Impa disimulando ante Gaépora.

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi despacho. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Gaépora se marchó y los alumnos se quedaron con la sheikah.

-Impa, he desarrollado el poder y tengo problemas… Mira.

La zora sacó las manos de las botellas y dejó caer el agua incesante de sus manos en el aula. Todos se apartaron del charco creciente que ocupaba el lugar.

-Mejor sal afuera de la academia. Si te pregunta algún profesor dile que te has mareado o algo.

Ruto salió y empezaron la clase después de que Impa lo fregara todo con la fregona que le fue a buscar Gruyo al comedor.

-Corvy, Vestro... faltáis vosotros.


	18. Clases nocturnas

**Capítulo 18: Clases nocturnas**

Era por la tarde en ese mismo martes… Vestro entraba en su habitación compartida con Corvy.

-Eh, Corvy, Impa me ha di… ¡Di-director Gaépora! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El chico se encontraba con su director mirándose al espejo del cuarto. De repente, el director Gaépora se transformó en Impa, después en Nabooru, después en Coocker… Hasta que al final se transformó en Corvy. El rubio no tenía palabras.

-V-Vestro, no te asustes… Soy Corvy.

-¿Corvy?

-¡Acabo de desarrollar mi poder! ¡Me transformo en quien quiera! Bueno aún no lo domino...

-Joder, todo el mundo menos yo…

-Seguro que te pasará pronto a ti.

- Ojalá… ¡Esto que haces es guapísimo!

-¿A que sí?... ¿Nos vamos a ver a Malton? Hoy no se encontraba bien.

-Vamos.

Mientras tanto, Zelda y Link estaban en la plaza, sentados en un banco. Link no hacía buena cara.

-Link, ¿estás bien? -se preocupó la chica.

-S-sí… Sólo me duele la cabeza.

Zelda se aguantaba la risa. Aun así Link lo notó.

-¿De qué te ríes? -dijo mirándola a la cara y sonriéndole.

-Eso es la resaca Link… -dijo Zelda aún riendo.

-P-puede ser... -dejó ir mientras se frotaba la cara.

-Mejor te acompaño a tu habitación. No quiero que te pase como a Malton que le cogió fiebre. Vamos.

Los dos se levantaron del banco y se fueron andando despacito hacia la academia. Link iba apoyándose en Zelda.

-Llama a la puerta Vestro, que si entramos sin permiso… -procuró Corvy

-Joder, siempre yo…

Vestro iba a llamar a la puerta cuando su brazo la atravesó.

-¿Lo ves? E aquí tu poder…

Vestro flipaba en colores. Acabó de atravesar la puerta.

-¡P-pero bueno! ¡¿No sabes entrar por la puerta?!

Vestro se quedó parado tras la reacción de Malton, el cuál estaba tumbado en la cama.

-Tranquilo hombre, era broma… Así que traviesas cosas, ¿eh?... ¡Con esto nos podemos divertir mogollón! -contestó Malton.

-Corvy también ha desarrollado su poder… ¡Se puede transformar en quien quiera! -comentó Vestro abriendo la puerta para que entrara Corvy.

-Mira jefe, me transformaré en Rauru.

El chico se concentró y consiguió transformarse.

-Este no es Rauru… -dijo Malton acercándose.

Corvy había adoptado la forma de Miwi.

-¡Miau!

Vestro lo cogió y de repente volvió a ser Corvy, lo que causó que se cayeran los dos.

-Jajajaja, bueno, yo me voy a tumbar que me vuelve el dolor de barriga.

-Pues nos vamos. Que te recuperes jefe. Nosotros vamos a comentarle a Impa que ya hemos desarrollado los poderes todos -dijo Corvy.

-Adiós. -se despidió Vestro.

Los dos se fueron de la habitación. Cuando salieron se encontraron con Zelda y Link, que volvían de la plaza.

-Eh, chicos, ¿habéis visto a Impa? -preguntó Vestro.

-No, pero me han dicho que vive con Terry… Si no está con él pues estará por Altárea

-Es que acabamos de desarrollar el poder nosotros y supongo que tendríamos que informarle. Ven con nosotros a buscarla y deja a Link en paz, que le harás un favor. -soltó Corvy.

-¡¿Y a mí que me contáis?! ¡Link se encuentra mal, le estoy acompañando a su cuarto!

-Z-Zelda, Impa dijo que cuando todos hayamos desarrollado el poder, que nos ayudaría a controlarlo… -aportó Link, lo que le hizo cambiar de idea a la chica.

_-Controlarlo… controlarlo…_

A Zelda le resonaba esta palabra por la cabeza y no cesaba…

-Os ayudaré a buscarla…

Zelda dejó a Link en su habitación y se fue con Vestro y Corvy a preguntar a Terry. La casa de Terry no era una casa, era una tienda voladora que tenía una campanita colgando y para que parase de volar tenías que hacer sonar esa campanita dorada. Cuando los tres chicos estuvieron en la tienda voladora se encontraron a Terry pedaleando en una bicicleta que iba enganchada con la tienda para hacerla volar. Estaba muy cansado, pero para mantener la tienda en el aire tenía que pedalear sin parar.

-H-hola chicos… ¿Q-queréis comprar algo?

-Buscamos a Impa… Vive contigo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Zelda.

-S-sí… M-me dijo q-que iba a comprar una cosa en el mercado.

-¿La podemos esperar aquí?

-M-mejor a bajo que pesáis mucho… Uf, uf… -dijo el cansado de Terry.

Los chicos bajaron por la cuerda y esperaron unos diez minutos. Apareció Impa.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Bien… ¿Qué hacías? -preguntó Corvy.

-Compraba una alforja, que la mía estaba ya muy vieja.

-¿Diez minutos para comprar una alforja?

-Es que me quedé hablando con Paula, la chica de la consigna… Es muy simpática…

-Ya… Esa zorra… -murmuró Zelda.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada ^^"…

-Al grano, que nos distraemos... Impa, ya hemos desarrollado el poder todos. -informó Corvy.

-¿De veras? Si que habéis tardado poco…

-Tenemos que aprender a controlar… Nos dijiste que cuando estuviéramos todos empezaríamos las "clases". -dijo Zelda interesada.

-Mañana empezamos, ¿vale?

-¿Pero cuándo?, porque no tenemos ni tiempo, ni lugar, ni… -dijo Vestro.

-Vestro, deja de poner pegas. -se quejó la chica.

-Pues… Cada noche por toda Altárea.

-Pues entonces podríamos practicar esta noche misma, ¿no?

-Con la condición que os vayáis a dormir ahora, para poder estaros unas cinco o seis horas nocturnas despiertas.

-Tenemos un problema…

-¿Cuál?

-Los lémuris… Por el día son muy mimosos y agradables, pero por la noche se ponen muy agresivos y la gente los deja fuera. Miwi atacó a mi padre una noche que llovía y lo quiso dejar dentro. Precisamente por esto se aconseja no salir entre las 22:00 y las 7:00.

-Pero vosotros tenéis poderes. Es más, podéis practicar con ellos.

-Yo no pienso hacerle daño a un lémury…

-Pues deja que te ataquen, tú misma… Bueno, id a avisar a los otros de que a las 22:00 en el patio.

-¿Tiene que ser a las 22:00?

-¡Que no te preocupes por los lémuris! Si estáis en apuros yo os ayudo con mi "poder". -dijo la sheikah sonriendo

-¿Tú tocaste la planta?

-Impa: No, pero controlo la pirokinesis porque soy una sheikah. Casi todos los sheikah sabíamos controlarla.

-¿Sabíais? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya os lo explicaré, ahora marcharos. -dijo Impa después de una profunda respiración.

Vestro, Corvy y Zelda se fueron a avisar a los demás. Zelda se lo dijo a Saria y a Ruto, Corvy a Coocker y a Gracielle y Vestro se lo dijo a Gruyo y a Malton. Rato después Zelda fue a ver a Link.

¡TOC TOC!

-¿Sí?

-¡Link, soy yo!

-Pasa.

La chica entró cerrando la puerta después. Link estaba sentado en la cama.

-Buenas… ¿Estás mejor?

-Si, ya si… pero aún me siento cansado.

-Pues descansa bien, porque a las diez de la noche vamos a practicar con los poderes.

-¡¿Esta misma noche?!

-¡Sí! -dijo animada Zelda- Y... podré tocar sin miedo alguno...

-Tienes que conseguirlo...

-Duerme y ya nos veremos.

Te paso a buscar a menos diez.

-Como quieras… Adiós Link -dijo Zelda sonriendo.

Cuando la chica se fue, Link juntó las cortinas para que no pasara luz. Se tumbó en su cama y a los pocos segundos ya estaba dormido. En cuestión de dormir, él es el rey.


	19. El poder de los deseos

**Capítulo 19: El poder de los deseos.**

Tal y como prometió, Link fue a buscar a Zelda para ir al sitio de quedada. Él iba con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos tejanos con bambas azules y llevaba el pendiente rojo que casi nunca llevaba porque no le dejaban. Zelda, en cambio, iba con unos pantalones, un jersey muy ancho de color morado y sus guantes. Cuando llegaron al patio se encontraban con Impa, Saria y Corvy. Al parecer hablaban sobre Zelda, ya que cuando llegaron ella y Link se callaron. Cuando eran las 22:00 ya estaban todos.

-Bien, chicos… ¿No falta nadie? -dijo Impa

-No... Al parecer no… -dijo Saria contando pensamientos.

Con ellos también se encontraban Midna, Fay y Navi.

-Pues primero empezaremos con un análisis de sangre. A partir de él sabremos el origen de cada poder.

Todos obedecieron… Impa procedió a quitarles sangre, pero tenían alguna que otra sorpresa. La sangre de Coocker era transparente, la de Zelda chispeaba y la de Gracielle temblaba… A veces la de Vestro se salía del pote, la de Corvy cambiaba su ADN, la de Malton se iba flotando y la de Ruto se congelaba, cosa inexplicable. Saria, en vez de tener sangre, tenía resina de árbol y Link tenía sangre alternando el verde y el rojo.

-Después de esto os diré el mejor sitio para practicar cada uno. Empecemos. Link, Navi, Coocker y Vestro iréis a la zona de la efigie. Zelda, Saria y Corvy os quedáis aquí conmigo. Ruto, tu irás con Malton y Gruyo al lago. Gracielle tu sólo practicarás la supervelocidad, porqué no podemos hacer mucho ruido. Tú tienes toda Altárea disponible. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! -gritaron los alumnos al unísono.

-Venga pues… Los que tengáis de marcharos, pues marchad… Corvy, Zelda y Saria seguidme. Ah, Midna y Fay podéis estar por aquí, conociendo el lugar.

-Informo a la señorita Impa de la existencia de mi conocimiento de este sitio. -comunicó Fay.

-Si ya lo conoces todo pues enséñaselo a Midna.

Todos se dispusieron a ir con su respectivo grupo a su respectivo destino. Link, antes de marcharse con Vestro y Navi, se dirigió a Zelda. Se coloco en su espalda y le dijo en su oreja flojito:

-Tú puedes…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bueno, ya estamos en el lago, ¿ahora que? Joder, que frío… -se quejaba Ruto.

-Tú deberías practicar con el agua y yo con estas piedrecitas. -opinó Malton.

-Y yo con las rocas de allí enfrente. -dijo Gruyo.

-Yo con este frío no hago nada… -dijo Ruto.

Gruyo se fue hacia la gruta de la cascada donde habían unas rocas inmensas. Empezó a levantarlas con una mano. De repente se escuchó un sonido aterrador.

-Grrrrrr…

-¿Eh?

La zora, al voltearse, se encontró con un lémury… Muy agresivo…

-¡Aaaahh! -gritó Ruto.

Ruto hizo un paso hacia atrás topándose con el agua del lago. Al contactar con ella, el agua se congeló en dos segundos.

-¿Pero qué…?

El lémury se abalanzó hacia Ruto, pero nunca llegó a su destino, ya que una pedrada de Malton le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo si… Pero el lago…

Impa, Corvy, Saria y Zelda entraron al gimnasio. Zelda se sorprendió al ver que las paredes estaban llenas de bombillas colocadas y debajo tenían una etiqueta con el voltaje necesario para encenderlas. En el centro había un círculo rojo dibujado en el suelo. Corvy y Saria no estaban muy sorprendidos, por lo que Zelda intuyó que ya sabían de antes todo esto. Impa ordenó a Zelda que se pusiera en el círculo. Ella obedeció.

-¿Qué hago?

-Espera a que ponga esto…

Impa puso un televisor pequeño en una mesita con ruedas y lo trasladó delante de Zelda.

-¿Pongo el video? -preguntó la kokiri.

-Si, Saria. -dijo mpa con simpatía.- Zelda, lo que verás ahora es una premonición de la anciana de un futuro no muy lejano. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, por favor.

-De acuerdo...

Impa empezó a analizar los tubitos de sangre de cada uno con un "mini laboratorio" portátil. Saria puso en cartucho de videocasete en el televisor y apareció en ella la imagen de Link y Grahim en una rama de la copa de un árbol de por lo menos seiscientos metros de altura.

-¿L-Link?

La zona de las bombillas de 1,5V se encendió parpadeando. Los protagonistas del video empezaron a hablar.

-Mira, Grahim, ya me tienes harto. ¡Devuelveme a Zelda!

-Ai Link, así no se piden las cosas... ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

La zona de las de 30V se iluminó. Zelda no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Me vas a enseñar tú a mi? ¿eh? -dijo Link acercandose al brujo.

-A mi manera. -contestó Grahim, el cuál contrarrestó el paso de Link con el suyo. Ahora se dirigían al límite de la rama, quedando el jóven en el extremo.

Zona de 67V encendida.

-Vamos, atrévete. -animó Link.

Grahim golpeó a Link con la consecuencia de la caída al vacío por parte de este. Zelda cayó de rodillas en el círculo, mirando el video. De repente se encendieron las zonas de 95V, 134V y 180V. Impa se sorprendió. Las luces empezaron a parpadear y se observaban rayos en las bombillas.

Se detalló la risa malvada de Grahim. Zelda empezó a llorar silenciosamente. La última zona, la de 220V fue activada e Impa cerró el televisor porque si seguía las bombillas explotarían y se crearía un incendio colosal.

-¡Link, no te vayas! -decía Zelda.

-¡Zelda, tranquila…! -gritaba Saria, ya que las bombillas producían un tremendo sonido.

-¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquila! ¡Link muere! ¡Link!

-No muere… Ese era Corvy. -dijo Saria ayudandola a levantar.

El ruido paró.

-¿Cómo? ¿Corvy?

Zelda se quedó como petrificada.

-Su poder es adoptar el físico de la gente…

La chica reaccionó pegando a Saria en el hombro.

-¡Ai! -se frotaba Saria después del golpe.

-¡Lo he pasado fatal! ¡¿Cómo habéis podido hacerme esto?!

-Lo necesitaba para saber la energía eléctrica que puedes desprender. Ahora me debes ver como una cruel sin corazón, pero sabía que haciendo este montaje sin decirte nada mostrarías todo tu potencial, que no es poco…

-Entiendo… -dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas.

-Para saber el amor que tienes hacia Link le pedí a Saria que si sabía algo que te importara y me dijo que te gustaba Link. Entonces cité a Corvy una hora antes de que vinierais todos para que acertara con la forma de Link. Gravamos, montaje digital y...

-Bueno… Lo importante es que ha salido todo bien ¿no?

-Se podría decir que si… Tienes más energía de lo previsto, así que necesitaremos más tiempo para controlarla. Eso, en cambio, es malo…

-Ya…

-¿Cómo van los análisis? -dijo Saria cambiando de tema

-Al final de la noche os diré el resultado. De algunos ya los tengo.

-¿De quién de quién?

-Los tengo de Coocker, Link, Ruto y Corvy. Ahora estoy haciendo el de Zelda.

-¡Qué impaciencia! -dijo Zelda.

-Esto no es un juego, esto es serio.

-Ya… Pero quiero saber porque tengo este poder yo y no Malton, o Vestro o Saria o…

-Lo sabrás después.

De mientras...

-Y esta construcción es el recinto ferial donde se producen las actividades de mercadería, ocio, reparación, consigna…

-Tía, no me importa. -contestó Midna a la explicación de Fay.

Horas después, en la zona de la efigie, Link se entrenaba junto a Navi, Coocker y Vestro.

-¡Eh, Vestro, Coocker! -llamaba Link a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? -contestó Coocker.

-¿Y Vestro?

Vestro apareció de detrás de un muro que había, obviamente atravesándolo.

-Dime.

-Observad. -dijo una vez todos estaban atentos.

Link extendió sus manos y de la nada apareció una oleada de insectos. Había sacraliposas, mantis entrenublosas, etc. Esta vez, pero, los insectos le rodearon por completo ya que controlaba más. Navi se sintió atraída por el cúmulo de insectos y no podía controlar su propio cuerpo.

-¡Link! ¡Para!

Link paró al oír los gritos de Navi. Los insectos se esparcieron por Altárea y algunos por Celéstea.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Que soy una hada!

-Lo sé, ¿y?

-¡Que las hadas somos insectos, en parte!

-N-no lo sabía…

-Nos lo dijeron en la clase de Asteus el año pasado. -dijo Vestro.

-Creo que en ese momento estaba dormido, j-jeje...

En ese momento apareció Gracielle corriendo

-Chicos… Impa dice que vayamos ya al gimnasio.

Minutos después llegaron al gimnasio. Era el último grupo en llegar. Impa estaba con los demás, los cuales estaban de espaldas mirandola. Al abrirse la puerta todos se giraron y Zelda se fue hacia Link.

-Link...

-Eh, Zel, ¿cómo ha ido?

-Bien... Ya te contaré...

-De acuerdo. Venga vamos con los demás.

Una vez todos juntos, Impa empezó a hablar.

-Chicos, ahora os comunicare el poder y el motivo de cada uno. Empecemos.

Todos se miraron.

-Coocker, invisibilidad. Muchas veces has tenido problemas con tu madre y has sido agobiado por gente, lo que hace que quisieras desaparecer a menudo. Además, debes reconocer que no siempre has estado en paz con la ley aunque eres un buen estudiante y persona. Por eso te puedes hacer invisible, básicamente.

-Es verdad… -dijo el susodicho rascándose el cogote.

-Gracielle, control de la energía cinética y del sonido. Tú siempre has querido estar en todos lados y llamar la atención. Con la supervelocidad puedes estar en cualquier lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo del grito te ayuda a llamar la atención. ¿Contenta, no?

-Pues… sí…

-_Ojalá pudiera decir yo lo mismo, de que estoy contenta con mi poder._ -pensó Zelda.

-Corvy, metamorfosis. Siempre has querido ser como los demás. Nunca te has gustado y no hay día en que la envidia te haya comido por dentro. Con este poder puedes hacerte pasar por quien quieras, pero ten cuidado.

-Cierto.

-Malton, tú mueves objetos con la mente. Con lo gandul que eres, has querido siempre que las cosas vengan hacia ti… Ahora ya puedes hacerlo.

-¡Síí!

-Link, tus análisis demuestran que no todos los genes de la planta que se te han transmitido se te han "despertado" así que quiere decir que aún tienes un poder por mostrar. Respecto al otro es zookinesis. Este poder es el control sobre los animales, pero tú solo puedes tener control sobre los insectos… Si hubieras tocado la planta más rato… Tienes este poder porque te han gustado los insectos y los ves constantemente. También es un "hobby" tuyo cazar insectos.

-Ya ves… Desde pequeñito…

-Pasamos página... Gruyo, superfuerza. Constantemente se ríen de ti por tu debilidad, así que el deseo de ser más fuerte se ha hecho realidad.

-Vaya asco de rima ¬¬ -dijo Midna.

-Zelda, electricidad. Desde pequeña has tenido miedo a la oscuridad y has querido tener la luz en la palma de tu mano. Ahí la tienes.

Zelda se quitó un guante. Se quedó observando su mano. Link también la miró de lo que se percató la chica y lo miró a los ojos. Link gesticuló con la cara un "lo siento mucho" y la abrazó intentando no tocarse, como siempre. Impa seguía.

-Ruto aquí me sale que desprendes agua, pero en un tiempo en vez de agua será hielo.

-Ya es hielo Impa... Sin querer he congelado el lago...

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Me atacó un lémury y...

-Bueno, si alguien os pregunta no sabéis nada. -dijo Impa frotandose la frente.- Tienes este poder por la genética. Al ser un ser acuático no nos podemos esperar mucho más...

-Mejor...

-Seguimos. Vestro, control de las moléculas. La vida te ha puesto muchos obstáculos y esto te ayudará a superarlos. Tu poder es una consecuencia metafórica. Esa planta me sorprende cada vez más...

-A todos supongo...

-Y por último tenemos a Saria. A ti te pasa igual que a Link, así que aún te falta un poder para desarrollar. Tienes telepatía y, permíteme decir, esto te pasa por ser cotilla y querer saberlo todo de todos.

-¡Oye!

Después de todo esto los alumnos e Impa se fueron a dormir. Midna se escondió en la primera sombra que vio, Navi debajo de la cama de Link y Fay en la espada. Les espera un nuevo viaje pronto.


	20. Alguna confesión

**Capítulo 20: Alguna confesión**

Ya era martes. Link despertó solo, sin Zelda.

-¿Z-Zelda? ¿Y Zelda?

El chico miró el reloj y solo faltaban diez minutos para entrar a clase. Link se vistió corriendo para marchar, pero antes quería ir a buscar a Zelda. Después de vestirse subió las escaleras corriendo y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su amiga. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

-Ella está dentro… ¡Zelda! ¡Zelda, que te dormiste! –dijo golpeando la puerta.

Diez segundos después, Zelda abrió aún con pijama. Iba recién levantada. Tras los sucesos transcurridos la noche pasada (apenas cuatro horas) la chica no estaba muy bien. La experiencia que le hizo soltar sollozos y lágrimas la había trastocado un poco.

-L-Link… ¿Q-qué hora es?

-¡Faltan cinco minutos! ¿Te pasó algo ayer?

Zelda recordó la escenita de la televisión, el video, las bombillas y sus voltajes... Al llegar ese recuerdo a su mente puso mala cara de golpe.

-¿Qué te pasó?

Zelda no respondía, se quedaba pensativa.

-¡Zelda, respóndeme! ¡¿Qué te pasó ayer?!

-N-nada… Venga, vete que llegarás tarde por mi culpa, yo ahora voy. Dile a Darunia que llego en un instante.

-Bueno...

Zelda cerró la puerta y Link hizo lo que le pidió Zelda. Un rato más tarde Zelda estaba entrando en clase.

-Señorita Hyrule, siéntese en su sitio y pídale el esquema que he hecho en la pizarra a alguien. -dijo malhumorado Darunia.

-De acuerdo. -asintió ella mientras sacaba sus cosas de la mochila.

Zelda se sentó junto a Link, como siempre.

-Link, déjame el esquema ese que… ¡Link!

El hylian estaba dormido encima del pupitre. Se le veía feliz.

-_Este chico nunca cambiará_ -pensó con una sonrisa. Se volteó- ¿Grusi, me lo dejas tú?

-Claro Zelda.

Siguieron pasando clases. Al terminar la última clase entró Gaépora para anunciar una cosa

-¡No recojáis aún! ¡Escuchad!

Una vez el orden reinaba en la sala, el director procedió.

-Hoy no podéis ir al lago. Esta noche se ve que ha hecho mucho frío o algo y está congelado. Os ruego que no os acerquéis. Algunos habitantes ya han puesto vallas para que la gente no pase. Eso es todo. Buen provecho.

-¡Gracias! -exclamaron al unísono todos los alumnos, lo que rompió el sueño de Link.

Todos se fueron al comedor para comer. Había dos mesas. Link se sentó con Coocker, Malton, Vestro, Corvy y Gruyo. Por otra parte Zelda se puso en la segunda mesa con Gracielle, Saria y Ruto. Zelda estaba embobada mirando a Link. Saria lo sabía todo, pero las otras dos chicas no. Ruto, pero, percibió algo.

-Zelda, que lo desgastarás –dijo con cara divertida.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿P-pero qué…? -dijo la susodicha.

Zelda se puso muy colorada, más colorada que el tomate que había en la mesa.

-Zelda, somos tus amigas, nos lo puedes contar. Te gusta Link, ¿verdad? -preguntó directamente Gracielle.

-S-sí, ¡¿qué pasa?!

-Nada, nada… Sólo preguntábamos…

-Yo ya lo sabía. -dijo Saria.

-¡Zelda! ¡¿O sea, a Saria sí y a nosotras no nos lo dijiste?! -se molestó Ruto.

-Me leyó la mente… Por culpa de eso ahora estoy MÁS enamorada que antes.

-¿Por? -preguntó la peliverde.

-Si no me hubieras leído la mente no le hubieses contado a Impa y ella no me hubiera hecho lo del video y las bombillas ayer por la noche. Después de hacer esa prueba, pude comprobar lo que me afectaba que él se fuera de mi lado y… Ahora lo quiero cerca, muy cerca… Desgraciadamente, él no siente esto por mí…

-No pienses eso tía, seguro que acabáis juntos. -animó Gracielle.

-Tengo varios motivos para asegurar que esto no ocurrirá. Para comenzar, no le puedo ni rozar. Segundo, él siempre ha sido de esos chicos solitarios, no le interesa tener novia. Finalmente, Link es mi amigo de la infancia y posiblemente me ve sólo como eso. -se lamentaba Zelda.

-Tú lo has dicho… Po-si-ble-men-te. -aportó Ruto.

-Además, yo me puedo ocupar de estas dos últimas cosas. -dijo Saria.

Saria le guiñó un ojo a Zelda y se dispusieron a comer. Link se dirigía hacia el aula porque se dejó una carpeta. Cuando llegó a la clase, la cogió, se dio la vuelta y se chocó con Impa.

-Uy, perdón Impa…

-Tranquilo… Vengo a decirte que tienes que pedirle al profesor de música que os enseñe a ti y a Zelda la canción "Bolero del fuego"… La necesitamos para conseguir la segunda piedra. Después de esto buscad a todos los demás y les decís que a las cinco en la plaza. ¿Quién es tu profesor de música?

-Nabooru. Ella nos hace Arte Gerudo y música.

-Pues entonces buscadla i todo eso ¿ha quedado claro?

-Cristalino.

-Pues ve, rápido.

Link se fue a buscar a Zelda y juntos a buscar a Nabooru. Una vez la encontraron le explicaron que querían aprenderla.

-Esta canción ya la tenía en mi horario. La haremos el trimestre que viene.

-Pero la necesitamos ahora. -dijo la chica.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué son estas prisas por aprender de repente?

-Es que… _¡Piensa Link, piensa!_ -se exigía Link.

-Estamos haciendo un trabajo en historia y la necesitamos para subir nota. -acabó Zelda.

-De acuerdo… Sacad vuestros instrumentos, que solo tengo media hora antes de ir a ordenar papeles.

Los dos chicos se miraron. Link miró a Zelda con cara de "Te me has vuelto a adelantar" y Zelda lo miró con cara de "¿Te extrañas?". Sacaron sus instrumentos ya preparados para la ocasión. Se pasaron allí media hora, como dijo Nabooru. Después de todo esto agradecieron a Nabooru por su ayuda y se fueron a buscar a los otros. A la hora acordada estaban en la plaza con Impa.

-A ver… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… -dijo la sheikah contando a los alumnos- Sí, estáis todos.

-Como siempre… -contestó Saria.

-Bueno, sólo comunicaros que MAÑANA partiremos hacia el volcán.

-¡¿Mañana ya?! -se sorprendió Zelda.

-Sí… Grahim seguramente nos tiene muchas trampas preparadas ya, así que antes de que prepare más…

-¿Y El Durmiente? -se preocupó Gruyo.

-De eso también quería hablaros. El Durmiente ahora está activo, desde que llegamos nosotros. Esto quiere decir que de tanto en tanto despertará porque no está sellado del todo. Para sellarlo del todo necesitamos una fuerza suprema que no poseemos. Ya sabéis qué es, ¿no?

-La sagrada trifuerza… El poder omnímodo… -contestó Link.

-Exacto. Bueno, prepararos para partir. Mañana a las seis de la mañana en este mismo lugar, ¿eh?... Y os aconsejo que llevéis ropa cómoda y que no abrigue mucho, que estamos hablando de un volcán. -dijo Impa.

-¡De acuerdo! -contestaron.


End file.
